The Road Home
by RoyalNonesuch
Summary: This is a multi-chapter story set roughly two years after the end of the game. Insomnia is quickly rebuilding. Ignis and Gladio work at the Citadel. Ignis/Iris are happily married but she feels purposeless. In need of fresh scenery, she sets off on a hunting trip with Prompto. Things don't go as planned. Focus on friendship, romance and the challenge of adjusting to a new life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Insomnia_

It had been just days since Noctis had made the ultimate sacrifice and restored light to the world. His loyal Crownsguard, though battered and grief stricken, had survived. Already they were hard at work assessing the damage to the city and determining if it was safe for refugees to return. Cor Leonis had assumed command upon his arrival. They were all thankful for his leadership. Almost immediately, he sent teams to search the city. He sent Iris and Ignis to explore what was once Insomnia's finest hotel. He'd long since given up on keeping them apart. He knew they needed each other if they intended to survive this.

Iris stepped carefully through the piles of broken glass and debris. Shattered centerpieces and toppled furniture were ghostly reminders of the treaty celebration that was never to take place. She carefully began to climb a beautiful, winding staircase. As a girl, she'd dreamt of descending it in a stunning prom dress. Ignis followed behind—using the rail to guide him. She was in awe of the view. The sun was just setting; bathing the skyline in a coral glow. Even in its ruined state, Insomnia was a sight to behold. It filled her with a desire to see her former home restored.

"It's breathtaking," she said, a strong breeze fanning through the towering, broken window ruffled her hair. She felt tears sting her eyes. She was overwhelmed by the moment and by a powerful feeling of loss.

"Can you describe it?" Ignis asked softly. Iris tried to do just that, but she struggled to find the words.

"I'm sorry—I wish I could help you see it," tears were streaming down her face now. His blindness. Noctis' death. It was more than she could bear. Ignis could hear it in her voice. He gently took her face into his hands. He hadn't seen her face with his eyes for ten years, but he knew every contour of it by touch. It was his way of seeing now.

"Please don't cry," he said in a low, soothing voice, "you've helped me see so much more." With that, he dropped down to one knee and took a delicate looking ring from his coat pocket. Iris' heart was beating so hard she could hear it in her ears. She could see that his hand was shaking a little. He was nervous too and she found that so endearing. As if he has to worry about what my answer will be…

"Iris, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He said, unable to conceal the emotion in his voice. He'd waited a long time to propose to her. He'd thought about the words and what he would do, but suddenly he couldn't recall any of that planning.

"Yes, of course!" she said fervently and held her left hand out to him. Ignis smiled—happy and relieved. He took her hand and carefully slipped the ring on. He ardently kissed her hand before rising to his feet. She practically leapt into his arms and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with his right and kissed her back. Tears were streaming down both of their faces now, but their love enkindled a hope for their future—and the future of Insomnia.

 **Author's note:** _I decided not to discuss exactly how the bros survive. I'll be honest, I don't really want to relive the final battle. I can't handle the feels. From here there is a small time skip. Ch. 1 will be uploaded very soon. Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1 Happily Ever After

Chapter 1: Happily Ever After

 _Insomnia_

Iris stared down into her glass of champagne. She always loved its tart flavor and fizziness, but she had no desire for it tonight. Since the dawn had returned, and Insomnia had started to rebuild, there had been quite a few celebrations and lots of champagne. It was impossible for Iris to forget the sacrifices that victory took and champagne always seemed like the wrong drink. She twirled the long stem of the glass.

"Lady Scientia," an older gentleman said, "you look stunning tonight." Iris was still unused to the formal title. Ignis was from a noble line, as was she, but titles, ranks and classes held little meaning for the last ten years. She did, however, look stunning. She wore a just off the shoulder garnet red evening gown. The skirt flared slightly and reached all the way to the floor. Her hair was carefully pinned into an updo with some loose strands framing her face.

"You are too kind," she responded politely. It was one of the many Ignis-isms she had picked up from living with him for nearly two years. _Has it been two years?_ She thought as she stared at the ring on her finger. They were married just months after their engagement. It was a very difficult time. The loss of Noctis weighed heavily on all of their hearts. It was hard for any of them to carry on for some time afterward. But as refugees returned from Lestallum, and Insomnia began to rebuild, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis and Iris all found more than enough work to occupy themselves.

She smiled a little at the memory of their wedding. It was very small in scale, but beautiful nonetheless. They almost felt guilty for being so happy during such a somber time, but they never had a proper honeymoon. They were still planning to have one of those when things calmed down. Recently, though, it seemed like things might never calm down. With the loss of Noctis, Lucis was without a royal house and therefore without a real government. Ignis, for all intents and purposes, was the world's leading expert on Lucian government. His knowledge and experience were invaluable in developing a new constitution. His past service to the king and his role in the final battle had elevated him to a nearly legendary status. It meant many long hours working in the Citadel—and many formal events with unfamiliar people.

Iris was having trouble finding a role for herself. She'd spent the last ten years of her life fighting daemons. She'd trained to become a skilled hunter under the guidance of the brilliant Cor Leonis. With no daemons to fight, she'd had to adjust. She'd always been a gifted healer so she spent a lot of time helping returning Insomnian citizens rebuild the once state of the art hospital. Occasionally, she'd join her brother and the rest of the "Crownsguard" (they hadn't yet come up with a new title) to deal with very aggressive wild animals who'd grown accustomed to a lack of human presence. But she had no taste for combat anymore, or at least she thought. One thing was for certain, though. She did not want to spend any more time at lavish parties with people she didn't know.

Iris sighed in response to the troubling thoughts. It was going to be a long night.

"Enjoying yourself that much?" Ignis said lightly as he approached his wife.

"I'd enjoy it more if it was just you and I," Iris said warmly. She turned to face him. He was wearing formal evening attire and looked positively royal.

"As would I, my love." He said it sincerely, but Iris had a gnawing suspicion that it didn't bother him nearly as much as it bothered her. He had worked at court most of his life, after all. She slipped her arm through his and leaned in a little.

"We should probably be glad handing more of these guests," she admitted. Ignis had to smile at her expression. Sometimes she really did remind him of her older brother.

* * *

Iris awoke groggily the next morning with a nasty headache and feeling just a little sick. Perhaps a mild hangover from the champagne. _But I barely touched the champagne…_ The dawn was just beginning to break over the city—it was a beautiful sight from the opulent bank of windows in their apartment. It was a little _too_ opulent for Iris' taste. Each of Noctis' Crownsguard had been awarded penthouses in The Citadel for their service. Ignis and Gladio had accepted theirs—both planning to stay and work in the city, but Prompto had declined his. He didn't spend much time in Insomnia these days.

"Iggy?" She asked sleepily when she noticed that his side of the bed was empty. When he didn't reply she called his name again—just a little more urgently.

"Is everything alright?" Ignis asked, as he returned to the room, concern in his voice. He'd been getting dressed by the looks of it. "Another nightmare?" he asked. One of the things they discovered about each other after marriage was that they both had very unpleasant nightmares on occasion. Iris often dreamed of the night Insomnia fell. She'd lost her home and her father that night and occasionally the dreams were so vivid she'd wake up screaming—terrified she wouldn't make it out of the city. Ignis was always able to comfort her, however. Wrapped in his strong, affectionate arms she felt safe and able to sleep.

Ignis himself was no stranger to disturbed sleep. There was a lot of nightmare fuel in his past. Years ago, he couldn't stop reliving the moment he'd lost his sight, but now—now that Noctis was gone—he had the misfortune of reliving the final battle. He was tortured by the thought that he could have come up with some way to save Noctis-if only he'd been smart enough and dedicated enough to find a solution. Some nights he felt the loss of Noctis so powerfully he was overwhelmed and moved to tears. Iris was incredibly understanding and her loving support made it all much easier to bear, but it still made him feel weak. Iris, for her part, felt like she was never able to help him as much as he comforted her. Both of them, however, had gradually had fewer and fewer nightmares.

"No—I'm fine," she replied, feeling a bit silly now that she was more awake, "I guess I'm just not used to waking up alone anymore." He smiled at that. He too had grown quite accustomed to waking up next to her. He could barely remember what it was like before marriage.

"I'm sorry for that. I have early meetings today and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He went back to buttoning his cuffs. In her semi-conscious state, Iris found it a somewhat fascinating process. It was both wonderful and infuriating that he could look so nice that early in the morning. "Coffee?"

"Yes—I might not stay conscious without it." She replied. He disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a hot cup of coffee. He sat on the edge of the bed and handed her the cup. She took a sip. It was perfect as usual. "This is wonderful, thanks."

"It's the least I can do for waking you at this hour."

"I'm glad you woke me," Iris said with a yawn, "I should have been up already." She sat up a little—she knew if her head touched the pillow again she'd be asleep in seconds. "I'm supposed to meet Prompto soon."

"Prompto?" Ignis said with surprise, and a little suspicion.

"Yeah—we're heading to Hammerhead. They've been having some trouble with Voretooth packs. They've gotten out of control with no humans around for so long."

"You're going hunting?" It was subtle, but there was a touch of disapproval in his voice. _Why shouldn't I go hunting?_ Iris thought to herself.

"More or less, I suppose, but we're also going to see friends and drop off some supplies Cindy asked for." She'd said it a little more defensively than she'd intended. Ignis stood up and went to get himself a tie. He had to take a little more time than he did before his injury, but not much. He quickly pulled it through his collar and started to tie it.

"And then you'll return?" He responded as he pulled the knot into place

"Yes, it shouldn't take more than a day." Iris responded. She climbed out of bed and headed over to Ignis. She straightened out his tie a little.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Ignis requested. Iris reached out and squeezed his muscular forearm. He'd kept in shape despite the fact that he hadn't seen active combat in some time.

"I will, but you really don't have to worry. The daemons are gone".

"There are other evils in this world," Ignis said ominously.

"Prompto and I can handle ourselves," she was starting to become a little indignant. His concern was charming but it was also aggravating at times. She had a great deal of battle experience and had trained with "Cor the Immortal" after all.

"Yes, of course." Ignis replied, deciding not to press the issue further. _It is only a trip to Hammerhead after all,_ he told himself.

"I'll call you and let you know how we're doing—you really won't have to worry." The restoration of cell service was one of the many benefits of the Insomnia reconstruction.

"You'll be back tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, likely by the afternoon."

"Good—we have another state dinner to attend." Iris was not pleased to hear this news. It seemed like they were attending one of these events every night.

"I'll be back in time for that…unfortunately." Ignis smiled at her reaction. He knew she didn't enjoy the formal occasions much, but it was a necessary part of politics. Ignis had been dealing with such events practically from birth so they didn't bother him. Iris' resistance to them reminded him a little of Noctis. He found himself thinking about Noct more and more these days. Developing a new constitution for Lucis necessarily involved thinking about Noct's death. He tried to push it out of his mind.

"Once this constitutional convention is over, maybe you and I can go somewhere—without Prompto," Ignis suggested.

"I'd love that," Iris said sincerely. "We never did get a honeymoon," she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"We really must do something about that," he leaned down and kissed her.

"Yes, I insist that we do," she said. He was about to kiss her again when his phone rang. He answered the call; her arms were still around his neck.

"I'll be there shortly, yes." He ended the call. Iris sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry, dear, but I really must be going now."

"Yes, of course," she said as she released him from her embrace. "Have a good day."

"You do the same—and don't let Prompto drive like a madman," with that he quickly left the apartment. Iris was left alone staring out over the city. She loved her home city dearly, but in that moment she found herself eager to leave it. She finished her cup of coffee and packed an overnight bag. She put on some hunting appropriate attire—dark skinny jeans, a dark purple sleeveless tee and a pair of well-worn combat boots. She completed the look with a useful, light leather jacket. She expected it to be hot, but nights in the desert were quite chilly. Gladio had recently joked that she was starting to look like a "female version of Prompto" but she didn't take offense. She braided her long brown hair into two pigtails-it was a practical and comfortable look. Now it was time for the armory.

* * *

Prompto was waiting for her in the Citadel courtyard. He was proudly standing next to his "new" truck. He'd finally got his own set of wheels. Iris smiled at him as she descended the steps.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Prompto gushed. It was a crew cab pickup with some serious wear and tear, but nonetheless a useful vehicle.

"It's really nice," Iris said as she tossed her overnight bag in the bed. She slipped the bolt action rifle from her shoulder and tossed it in too. The katana strapped to her back would ride with her. It had been given to her by Cor and was a prized possession.

Another duffle bag filled with extra magazines made a loud *clank* when Gladio tossed it into the bed of Prompto's truck. He had politely carried it for his sister.

"Thanks, Gladdy. "

"That's a lot of ordinance, sis, are you planning an invasion?"

"You never can be too careful," she responded.

"Iggy's cautiousness has rubbed off on you in the weirdest possible way." Prompto said as he observed the impressive arsenal. Iris shrugged accepting the truth of Prompto's remark. Prompto taught her how to shoot, but clearly she'd developed into a bit of an enthusiast.

"I've gotta go," Gladio announced, "don't start any wars, guys."

"No problem, big guy." Gladio charged off towards the Citadel. Cor was not very tolerant of tardiness. Iris moved to the passenger side door and failed to get it open.

"Can you unlock it?" She asked. Prompto quickly approached the door.

It's not locked, you just have to encourage it a bit," he whacked it a few times and the latch released. Iris was beginning to get a bit skeptical about the new wheels. She climbed in and Prompto quickly got into the driver's seat. Iris nestled the katana next her. She liked to have it near. Old habits die hard.

"Ready?" Prompto asked as he fired up the engine. Iris nodded. Prompto practically floored it. Maybe Ignis' warning about Prompto's driving wasn't an overreaction after all...

* * *

 **Author's note:** _I've got a bit of a busy week ahead so I'm not sure when the next update will be but the story is going to head in the action direction next. I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_


	3. Chapter 2: Long Distance Relationship

Chapter 2: Long Distance Relationship

 _Hammerhead_

After a brief visit at Hammerhead, Iris and Prompto set off for the hunt location. Just south of Hammerhead, large packs of vicious Sabertusks had been congregating. In the past they feared people and avoided their dwellings, but 10 years of darkness and human population decline had emboldened them greatly. They made small talk along the way.

"I still can't believe you're married," Prompto began, "it seems like just yesterday you were a teenager riding in the backseat of the Regalia." Those were bittersweet memories for both of them.

"It's been almost 12 years," Iris explained. She was a bit taken aback by that number.

"Holy crap, how did that happen?" Prompto had yet to come to terms with the fact that he was just over 30 now.

"I don't know-I guess time really flies during the apocalypse," she leaned against the passenger side door to get a better look at the rapidly moving scenery.

"So," Prompto drew out the word a bit, "how's married life?"

"It's good-it's great,"-she corrected, but the answer sounded a little rehearsed. Prompto noticed she seemed more guarded than usual.

"How's Iggy? I don't see him much these days." _Then we have that in common_ , Iris thought but decided not to add.

"He's doing well. He's been very busy with the constitutional convention coming up."

"Politics-it's the bane of my existence." Iris had to laugh. She was no fan of politics either but understood the crucial work Ignis was doing.

"I tend to agree, but Lucis can't really function without a government can it? Ignis is doing incredibly important work."

"Yeah, it's very important and all, but I'm glad I don't have to be a part of it."

"I just wish he had a little more free time. Some days I don't really even see him until 9 o'clock." She hadn't meant to share that.

"That's our Iggy-total workaholic. He always has been." Prompto was right. Even after his injury Ignis kept up a rigorous schedule.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she replied a little wistfully. She hadn't really considered the possibility that it would always be like this now. Long work days, short evenings together. Prompto could sense her unease.

"But I'm sure he'd much rather be with you if he could. Any sane guy would."

"Thanks, Prompto. You're very sweet."

"How about a little music?" She nodded, it would be a nice change of topic.

* * *

 _The Citadel_

Ignis leaned forward, resting his elbows on the impressive conference table. The room itself was vast-cathedral like. Even though he could no longer physically see it, he remembered it well. He'd sat through hundreds of meetings; some boring, some interesting. He would take extensive notes and share them with Noctis. It was nearly impossible to get the prince you review them. _Noct...I wish you were here_.

He rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to alleviate his headache. A two hour meeting with politicians from all over Lucis had taken its toll. They never stopped arguing. He was convinced some of them just liked to hear themselves talk. He was also surprised how petty everyone could be after everything they'd been through. He tried to resist becoming cynical, but years of experience had made that difficult. The fact that Iris had yet to call him, also weighed on his mind. At least it was time for a break.

"Talcott, you're free to go. There's not another meeting until 3 o'clock." Talcott had become a bit of an assistant/protégé. The two had gone on several research missions to Royal Tombs in the past. He'd shown himself to be a bright and dedicated young man.

"Thank goodness. I hit my limit." The young man honestly reported. The two got up from the table and headed towards the exit when they were stopped by someone .

"Hey Ignis, have a minute?" Ignis recognized the voice, but he couldn't quite place it. Talcott leaned in and whispered:

"It's Dave, from Hammerhead."

"How can I help you, Dave?" Ignis had never much liked Dave, but he was cooperative and helpful during the years of darkness. He was here to represent some of the hunters encamped near Hammerhead. In a peaceful world, their services weren't quite as necessary. It was creating tension with local residents.

"I just wanted to invite you and your lovely wife to dinner. It'd be nice to catch up,"

"That is a generous offer, but Iris is not in town at the moment. Maybe some other time."

"Traveling? Outside the city?" Dave seemed overly curious.

"Yes, she's visiting friends in Hammerhead."

"Oh then I might see her-I'll be heading back there before long myself," unsurprisingly, that did not make Ignis feel particularly comfortable. Talcott didn't like it either and decided to chime in.

"She's with Prompto. They're extremely busy. Probably not available." Ignis appreciated the young man's attempt to divert Dave's attention from Iris, but usually the less said the better in such cases. Dave was a little annoyed.

"You must not be a very jealous man. I don't think I'd let my pretty little wife travel all over Leide with a young guy." That made Ignis' blood boil, but he had to keep his composure.

"My marriage, and my wife, are none your of your affair." It was firm and clear.

"I didn't mean nothing by it-I'll be on my way." Dave brushed past Ignis and left the conference room.

"That guy is a total creep. You shouldn't let him anywhere near Iris." Talcott went off to find some lunch. Ignis was too angry and concerned to eat. He dialed her number and waited. Nothing. He sat down and waited for her to call back. He was too focused on the phone to hear Gladio enter the room.

"There you are. I thought you might like to get some lunch."

"No-thank you for the offer, but I have a lot of work…"

"Quit worrying about Iris and get some lunch," Gladio countered.

"I'm not worrying about her." It didn't even sound convincing to Ignis.

"You're just literally sitting by the phone."

"Well, she hasn't called yet." Ignis explained.

"Have you tried calling her? It's really not that difficult."

"Of course I did, but she didn't pick up."

"She's probably out hunting. I wouldn't worry about it." Gladio knew telling Ignis not to worry about something was an invitation for him to worry about it even more. "Let me give it a try." After a few rings, Iris picked up. Ignis was happy, but also a little annoyed. _Is she screening my calls?_ He pushed the thought from his mind-it was childish.

"Hey, Gladdy what's up?" She held the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she fished an automatic pistol out of her gun bag.

"Just checking in-Ignis called but you didn't pick up. He was getting pretty worried." Iris was contrite. She hadn't heard phone ringing and hadn't bothered to keep checking it.

"I guess I didn't hear it-the radio was loud We're doing great. Just about to take care of these sabertusks," she racked the slide on the pistol and put it into the holster on her belt. "I better hang up, I think Prompto already charged in. Tell Iggy I love him and I'm sorry," she abruptly hung up.

"Later, sis." Gladio ended the call and put it back in his pocket. "Everything's fine-they're just hunting. She said she's sorry she didn't hear her phone...oh and she loves you." Ignis didn't say anything.

"I know it's none of my business, but is everything OK between you two?" Ignis got up from his seat.

"You're right, it's none of your business." He didn't say it in a hostile way, but it was very clear he didn't mean to discuss it further.

"Forget lunch. We're going sparring." It was clear to Gladio that his friend needed to take his mind off things.

"I'm far too busy-"

"You need the practice-I kicked your ass last time." That got his attention.

"You did not 'kick my ass' last time, if anything it was a draw."

"Then let's have a rematch." Gladio walked out the door and Ignis followed.

* * *

 _Hammerhead_

The large Sabertusk pack scattered as Prompto and Iris entered their territory. They aimed to encircle the two hunters. Iris drew the katana Cor had given her and took a defensive stance. She waited for one of the Sabertusks to leap at her and easily blocked it. The clash caused it to stumble backwards, giving Iris a chance to drive the blade through its side. It yelped loudly and collapsed.

Another started charging from a distance. She switched to her handgun and fired several shots. Two were head shots-the Sabertusk stopped in its tracks. She didn't see the one charging from her left. The creature slammed into her side-knocking her to the ground. She tried to roll away, but her limbs felt numb. Panic was setting in when Prompto pulled her away by the hood of her jacket. He fired one revolver shot into its skull.

"I owe you one," she said, trying to catch her breath. She quickly used a potion and felt strength return to her limbs.

Prompto fired several more shots in rapid succession. He knocked down two more, but a few, including the alpha were still circling.

Iris took on two at close range with the katana. Prompto tried to zero in on the alpha. It was bigger, quicker and smarter than the others. He fired a couple of shots but missed with the first and only grazed with the second. It only made the creature angry and it started charging.

He hurriedly tried to reload, but he wasn't quick enough. He had to start running if he wanted to avoid the alpha's attack. He turned, fired and missed. In the confusion, he tripped over a large rock and hit the ground hard. The impact launched his revolver some feet away.

He rolled to his back just in time to see the alpha in mid leap. It was hand to hand now. Prompto held out his hands and grabbed the beast around the neck. It took all of his strength to hold it back-its teeth were practically touching his nose. He was strong, but not strong enough to hold it off for long.

In a smooth motion, Iris switched to the bolt action rifle strapped to her back. She lined up the shot as best she could-there was no time. She gently squeezed the trigger and a loud crack rang out. The alpha yelped in pain. It was a lung shot. The animal collapsed next to Prompto. She rushed over to make sure he was alright. Prompto propped himself up on his elbows.

"That was an amazing shot!"

"Thanks-I owed you one." She held her hand down to him and helped him up.

"That's the most fun I've had in a long time,"

"It was a rush," she agreed. When she looked at the dead animal on the ground, though, she suddenly felt quite ill. She needed to look away. She had never been squeamish before. She started to feel quite hot too. Prompto was saying something but she didn't really hear it.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Iris warned.

"Are you OK? You didn't get poisoned did you?" She didn't respond. She rushed off to be sick.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : _The two story lines are going to develop in parallel at first then converge. I want to apologize in advance to any fans of hunter Dave-things only get worse with him!_


	4. Chapter 3: Detours

Chapter 3: Detours

 _Hammerhead_

Prompto offered Iris a cold bottle of water as they perched on the tailgate of his truck. Iris gratefully accepted and took a healthy drink.

"Thanks, I feel much better." Iris did feel better, but the whole episode was a little disconcerting. She didn't normally get heat exhaustion.

"Gladio used to take us on these back breaking hikes and sometimes I'd get so hot I'd just lose my lunch," Iris had to smile at the expression.

"I'm sure they were very supportive of you," she sarcastically remarked.

"Oh yeah. You know those guys." Prompto's phone started ringing. He took a quick look. "It's Cindy." While he chatted, Iris held the cold bottle to the back of her neck.

"In Longwythe? Yeah that's not too far...I'll ask Iris...hey if you're not busy-you are busy, OK. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Iris could only make out half of the conversation, but she could tell he got turned down _again_. She knew he carried a torch for CIndy, but at some point, she was sure he'd move on.

"Iris, you feel up to a little trip to Longwythe? Cindy needs a few things."

"Sure, we're not that far." Iris knew that helping out Cindy made Prompto happy, so she was willing to indulge. Prompto hopped off the tail gate and held a hand out to Iris. She took it and jumped down.

* * *

 _The Citadel_

Ignis and Gladio walked off the practice mat-completely spent by the sparring session. They sat down against a wall of lockers.

"That was a lot better than last time, Ignis. Been practicing?"

"No."

"Just that pissed off then?"

"More focused, maybe." Ignis said as he rubbed his sore left shoulder. Battling was getting a little more unpleasant the older he got. They went quiet for a few moments.

"Sounds like Prompto and Iris are having a pretty good time," Gladio ventured.

"Indeed," was Ignis' very succinct reply.

"Ah, so that's it."

"Excuse me?"

"You are teed off that Prompto is out having fun with Iris and you're not." Ignis couldn't exactly argue with it, though he hadn't consciously had the thought.

"Perhaps I am a little-"

"Jealous?"

"Jealous is a very strong word." He tried to compose his thoughts.

"I've got a real easy solution to this, Iggy. Take some time off work and go somewhere with your wife."

"Such as?" Ignis genuinely wanted recommendations.

"I don't know. Take her out hunting."

"That's not very romantic," Ignis observed.

"It doesn't have to be romantic. You just need to spend some time with her." It was sound advice, but Ignis had something else in mind.

"In truth, Iris and I never had a honeymoon."

"Well, take her on one. I don't see the problem." Gladio was always to the point.

"I haven't been able to come up with something sufficiently romantic,"

"I am not helping you plan your honeymoon with my sister. Little awkward."

"I'm only looking for travel suggestions."

"You've been married for two years. If you don't know what she likes by now, I have no idea how you got this far."

"I've thought about Galdin Quay, Caem, even Altissia, but to be perfectly frank, I simply don't know what these places look like anymore." It was easy to forget he was blind sometimes. Gladio felt a bit guilty not picking up on it sooner.

"Well, Galdin Quay is still a bit of a wreck. They haven't finished rebuilding. Caem is still pretty but there isn't much there. Altissia-I haven't been there since...I honestly don't think I'd want to go back."

"Nor I, but Iris has never been. In the past she had expressed some interest in seeing it."

"Believe me, she wouldn't want to go." None of this was helping Ignis very much. Gladio could see that he was frustrating his friend. "Look, I know my sister. She won't care where you go. She just wants to be with you." Gladio looked at his watch and stood up.

"What time was your meeting?"

"3:00, why?" Ignis replied.

"Because it's 2:30 now. You better get cleaned up," he threw a towel at Ignis' head and took off.

* * *

 _Longwythe_

Iris sat across from Prompto in a small Crow's Nest booth. It wasn't _exactly_ the Crow's Nest anymore as the franchise was temporarily defunct (apocalypse has a way of shutting down businesses), but some former managers were still alive and making food just as Kenny Crow would like it done. Prompto was thrilled about this, of course. He ordered an impressive amount of food.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Prompto asked as he dumped ketchup indiscriminately on his plate. Iris shook her head.

"No, it's nice just to have a cold soft drink."

"Not even a fry?" Prompto asked as he held one out to her. She waved her hands to emphasize just how much she didn't want one. She was surprised how much the sight of food was nauseating her. _What is wrong with me? I wasn't poisoned..._ She looked away from Prompto's feast and did some people watching. A young couple walked in with a toddler in tow. Iris smiled at the little girl. The child wandered away from her parents straight over to Iris. The child's mother rushed over and picked up the baby.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Oh it's no trouble," Iris replied, "she's adorable." The mother smiled and walked back to her husband.

"You're really good with kids," Prompto observed.

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"So." Prompto drew out the word a bit, "are you and Ignis going to have any kids?" Iris was a bit shocked by the question and blushed. Prompto realized he'd made a bit of a mistake.

"I'm sorry, that was a super awkward question."

"No, well it is a little awkward, but it's OK." She smiled, trying to convince him. "The answer is yes, we would very much like to have children of our own." Prompto was relieved he hadn't offended her.

"Well, you'd be an awesome mom."

"Thank you, that's really kind."

"And as much of a jerk as he can be, Ignis would be a good dad."

"Oh, definitely. He had to raise all of you guys didn't he?" She said lightly.

"You're not wrong." As Prompto dug back into his mountain of food, Iris felt another wave of nausea. She politely excused herself, and went to the restroom.

She splashed some cool water over her face and felt a little better. She looked in the mirror and noticed just how pale she was. _You look like a mess._ She had tried an antidote earlier and it didn't do anything. She wasn't feeling generally ill-no fever, no aches-nothing. Perhaps it was the conversation she'd just had, but suddenly it became abundantly clear why she felt so miserable. _Could I be….pregnant?_ Iris did a little basic math. Yes, it was not only possible, but probable. _How could I have been so oblivious?!_ She looked at her reflection and smiled.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." She was overjoyed.

Back at the booth, Iris' phone started to ring. Prompto noticed it was Ignis and decided to pick up.

"Hey Ignis, what up?"

"Prompto? Why are you answering my wife's phone?" Ignis wasn't exactly pleased.

"Relax, man. She just stepped away for a minute. She should be back soon."

"Is she alright?" Prompto paused a moment. She wasn't exactly alright, but he figured she'd tell Ignis if she wanted to. Ignis noticed the pause.

"Yeah, we're just having a bite to eat at the Crow's Nest." _Dinner together..._ Ignis felt an irrational pang of jealousy-despite the venue.

"I see your palate has not improved these 10 years."

"Your cooking is great and all, but sometimes you just really need to have some of Kenny's fries." Ignis disagreed and was about to express his opinion, but Prompto noticed Iris returning. He gladly handed the phone over to her. She decided to walk outside for a little more privacy. It was just starting to get dark. The neon motel sign across the street flickered to life.

"Ignis? It's good to hear your voice."

"And yours. You're in Longwythe?"

"Yes, Cindy needed a few parts. We're picking them up and heading back to Hammerhead for the night."

"And back home tomorrow morning?" Ignis queried.

"Miss me that much?" She teased. It was very fun to tease him.

"Yes," She hadn't expected that blunt of a response. It made her blush a little. Of course, he could make her blush anytime he wanted just with his voice.

"We'll be together soon." She hesitated for a moment. _Should I tell him?_ "Ignis, I-" _No. It should be in person_.

"Yes?"

"-I love you."

"and I love you"

"Try not to work too late, OK?"

"I'll do my best." She hung up the phone and slipped it back into her pocket. When she looked up, Dave was standing in front of her. She hadn't seen him approach.

"Dave?" She asked, not sure she had recognized him.

"Yeah, long time no see."

"I hope all is well," Iris said, trying to be polite.

"Actually, I'm havin' a bit of car trouble."

"That's a shame. Do you need some help?" Iris reflexively offered help. She never gave it much thought.

"I'd really appreciate it." Prompto walked up beside Iris; he'd noticed her talking to someone and was a little concerned.

"Everything OK out here?" Prompto asked.

"Yeah-Dave is having some car trouble. Do you have a repair kit?"

"I've got a couple," Prompto said. He went over to his truck and fished one out. Prompto offered it to Dave.

"Actually, I'm not too good with these. Would you guys mind taking a look at my car? It's just a couple of miles south from here." Prompto was on edge. Something about Dave had always unsettled him. Iris was wary, but she knew Dave. He'd always been helpful whenever he'd joined a hunt. Prompto leaned towards Iris.

"I can take care of this, you stay here and chill out for a while," Prompto whispered.

"I'll go with you-you've been driving all day. It wouldn't be good to drive alone when you're tired." It was a valid point, but Prompto still didn't feel comfortable.

"If you two are busy, I'll just be on my way." Dave interrupted their conference.

"We'll be glad to help," Iris replied. Prompto thought he saw Dave smirk, but perhaps it was just his imagination. They climbed into Prompto's truck and set off into the night...

* * *

 **Author's note** : _For the record, I never trusted Dave_. _Things take an angsty turn from here. Hope you are enjoying so far-comments/reviews are always much appreciated._


	5. Chapter 4: Ambush

Chapter 4

 **Ambush**

When they reached Dave's broken down car it was pitch dark outside. Prompto and Iris both felt uneasy.

"There it is," Dave said gesturing towards a small pickup. Prompto pulled to the side of the road. He left his headlights on to get a better look at Dave's dead pickup. Iris took a loaded handgun from the glove compartment. The daemons might have been gone, but she couldn't go out into the night completely unarmed. Old habits die hard.

Prompto walked up to the truck and popped the hood. Iris followed him, scanning the area nearby. Dave walked behind Prompto carrying the repair kit. There was some brush a few yards away from the vehicle that made Iris nervous. There could easily be some angry creatures lurking inside.

"This is strange," Prompto remarked, "there doesn't really seem to be any problem." Almost immediately, Iris heard the sound of a revolver hammer being cocked. She turned to find Dave holding a gun to the back of Prompto's head. Prompto didn't turn around-he just slowly raised his hands in surrender. Iris quickly drew her concealed handgun and trained its sights on Dave.

"What are you doing?!" Iris shouted-she was shocked, but years of combat training made her aim steady. The truth was, however, that she rarely had to fight other human beings. It had also been MTs or daemons.

"I'm doing what I have to," Dave replied as he pressed the muzzle into Prompto's hair.

"Put the gun down or I'll blow your head off," Iris warned. Dave just laughed at the aggressive threat.

"You better put that pistol down, sweetheart. There are two snipers watching you right now. You kill me, they will take you both out."

"I don't believe you." she decided to call his bluff.

"You better prove it to her, boys," Dave shouted. Two shots in rapid succession hit not far from her feet. It wasn't a bluff. Iris didn't drop her weapon, but she was starting to feel panic. Any move she made would likely cost Prompto his life. She was also less willing to risk her own life than she had been just hours earlier. She was making decisions for two now.

"Put the gun down and kick it over to me. I don't want to kill you two. I just want to take you on a little ride," Dave said ominously. Iris shuddered to think what Dave had in store for them, but she decided she had no choice. She dropped the handgun and kicked it away.

"Just let her go," Prompto finally spoke, hands still held up. "I'll go with you, but please just let her go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. " Dave struck Prompto across the back of his head with the revolver. The impact knocked him out cold. Dave knelt down and zip tied Prompto's hands behind his back. Dave signaled for his accomplices to come and restrain Iris. As they tied her hands behind her back, she stared at Prompto. He was still out. One of Dave's henchmen lifted up the unconscious Prompto and tossed him into the bed of his own truck. Dave grabbed Iris' arm and walked her over to the truck.

"Get in or I'll make you." Iris decided that it wasn't advantageous to fight...yet. She climbed into the truck as best she could. Dave closed the tailgate and pulled a tarp over them. The heavy tarp forced her to lie flat. Her heart rate was increasing. She tried to calm herself and come up with a plan, but all she could think about was her motionless friend beside her and the new life growing within her. She feared for them both.

* * *

By the time Ignis got back home, he was completely exhausted. He didn't even bother getting undressed before lying down. He'd been at another long dinner with a few former members of the Lucian ruling council. Increasingly, they were lobbying for a restoration of the monarchy. Ignis had argued against this plan initially; contending that the line of Lucis had been established by the gods and with Noctis' death, that line was finished. There could be no other kings.

Ruling council members, however, countered that Lucis still had people of noble rank who had been close to the royal family. They could select a worthy individual from this noble class to establish a new line of Lucis. There were rumors they planned to, but tonight was the first time they had formally suggested that Ignis himself might be a good choice. It didn't shock him. He had been an adviser to the last king, he was from a high ranking noble family, and had fought at Noctis' side in the final battle. Who else could possibly make more sense?

Nevertheless, he did not want to be king. That was Noctis' place-never his. He was fairly certain that Iris wouldn't be thrilled by the idea either. _Iris...I wish you were here._ He was surprised at how much he missed her after just one day. It wasn't long before he drifted off, but his sleep was not peaceful.

After Ignis went blind, he often had visual dreams. As the years wore on, those images became less and less vivid. But sometimes, like this night, he would have dreams that were almost like seeing. He was walking down a vast, empty hall in the Citadel following the sound of Iris' voice. She was calling him. Everytime he got close, though, she slipped farther from him. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back. She was wearing a white gown-how he imagined she must have looked in her wedding dress. He started to run-he wanted to hold her in his arms-but the hall seemed like it would never end. Suddenly, her voice sounded more distressed. She started shouting for help. Ignis sprinted towards her but by the time he finally caught up, she was lying motionless on the floor. He dropped to his knees and pulled her into his arms.

"Iris, please, come back to me." He pleaded as cradled her body in his arms. She didn't respond, her body was lifeless and cold.

Ignis woke up in a cold sweat. He'd had many nightmares in his life, but none involving Iris. It deeply affected him. After a few moments he took in his surroundings and realized he was in his bedroom He could hear the familiar, distant sounds of the city. He felt her side of the bed-empty just as it had been before he fell asleep. It was all just a dream. He settled back against the pillow. _There's nothing to worry about…._

* * *

 **Author's note:** When I was writing this, it occurred to me that the Chocobros (and later Iris) rarely fought living human beings. It was usually a daemon, or MTs. I think that might change with Episode Prompto though. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5: Captivity

Iris walked slowly down a long corridor. She had a bag over her head and her hands were tied behind her back. There was no clear opportunity for escape. Prompto was still unconscious, being carried along by one of Dave's henchman.

"Do we have to bring him? He's heavy," complained the goon.

"If you don't quit whinin' I'm gonna feed you to a pack of sabertusks." Dave snapped back. It didn't sound like Dave and his team were on the best of terms. Dave led Iris through a doorway and onto a shaky metal staircase. Without vision, she couldn't judge the distance between the steps and nearly fell several times-only held up by Dave's rough grip. _Is this what it's like for Ignis all the time?_

At the end of the staircase, Dave pushed Iris forward so roughly that she fell to her knees. She was beside herself with rage at this point, but trying to fight with no weapons or strategy was foolish. He gripped her arm and pulled her back to her feet. He guided her to a chair and pulled the canvas bag from her head. Even the dim light hurt her eyes. He pulled her cellphone from her jacket pocket and walked away. The still unconscious Prompto was unceremoniously draped onto a chair next to Iris.

Iris tried to take in as much of the room as she could. It was very tall, but not very wide. The walls looked rocky and gray-cavelike. Some very old looking incandescent lamps were hung at different points around the room. There was metal scaffolding and stairs that led up to a higher level. Her best guess was that it was some sort of mine or quarry. Her thoughts were interrupted when Dave dumped a bucket of cold water over Prompto's head. It was enough to wake him. He looked around-very confused. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened.

"Are you ok?" Iris asked, quite concerned about the length of time he was out.

"Yeah….where are we?"

"You're my guests," Dave interrupted. Satisfied that Prompto was alright, Iris turned her attention back to Dave.

"What do you want from us?"

"I want to make a call."

"There are payphones, you know," Prompto quipped. Dave shot him an angry look.

"I want to call your husband."

"Ignis? What do you want from him?" Iris asked as her heart started to race. She tried to stay calm. Showing fear would only encourage him.

"I want him to know that the hunters aren't going to go along with his plan,"

"Plan? What plan?" Iris was genuinely surprised. Ignis hadn't mentioned anything about the hunters. Dave laughed. It was an ugly laugh.

"I 'spose he doesn't tell you much does he? Goes to work, controlling the fate of Lucis, and comes home at night to you. Nice arrangement he's got himself. Why would he want to screw that up by showing you what he really is?" Iris felt her face flush with anger. She was disgusted at the way he was speaking about the man she loved and her private life.

"You know nothing about him-or me."

"I know enough. I know the Lucian ruling council wants to make him king." Prompto and Iris both gasped.

"What? That's not possible. You're mistaken." Iris replied, but she was starting to doubt what she knew. She and Ignis had not been discussing politics lately.

"I'm not mistaken." Dave held out Iris' phone. "You have a password on this thing. Give it to me." Dave was clearly done talking.

"I can't remember it. I'll just have to type it in myself." Dave was skeptical, but went ahead and cut the ties binding her hands. She rubbed her wrists as he handed her the phone. Making an attempt to fight would have been pointless so she decided to stall for time. She threw the phone across the room hoping it would break.

"Wrong choice, sweetheart." Dave struck her face with the back of his hand. She winced in pain.

"Hey, if you want to hit someone you son of a bitch, hit me." Prompto couldn't stand watching a woman, especially Iris, get hit like that.

"I plan on it." One of Dave's goons collected the phone and brought it back. It was still in working condition.

"Now, honey, you are going to type in that password and dial your husband's private number."

"Why should I?"

"I'll kill you if you don't."

"No you won't," Iris replied, "if you kill me, you have no bait." It was true. Iris was the one he needed for his plan to work.

"You're right. That's what he's for," Dave said gesturing towards Prompto. One of the goons took out a revolver and held it to Prompto's forehead. He pulled the hammer back. Prompto was angry, defiant.

"Call him, or your buddy dies." Dave looked right at her. He knew she wasn't willing to call this bluff. She looked over to Prompto.

"Iris, don't Don't do anything this son of a bitch says." She turned back to Dave.

"Give me the phone," her voice was subdued. Dave knew he had won this round. He placed the phone in her hands.

"No tricks." Iris' hands were shaking. She put in the password and started to dial Ignis' number. She paused without looking up from the phone.

"What will you do to him?"

"I'm gonna make him pay." The thought of a person like Dave harming Ignis sparked an intense anger in her.

"The only one who will pay is you." She replied. Prompto had never seen Iris like this. Angry, threatening, focused. It reminded him of Cor.

"We'll see about that, she-wolf." When the phone started to ring, Dave took it back.

* * *

Ignis had only slept fitfully, so the familiar ringtone on his standard issue Crownsguard phone awakened him easily. He clumsily reached for it, and accepted the call. He wasn't awake enough to wonder why anyone would call so late.

"Hello?" He sounded half asleep.

"Did I wake you, m'lord?" Dave said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Hardly anyone addressed Ignis in such a formal way.

"Who is this?" Ignis was awake now. He sat up and focused more directly on the voice. It sounded familiar.

"This is your good buddy, Dave."

"How did you get my number?" Ignis' private number was known by a very small universe of people and Dave certainly wasn't one of them.

"Your lovely wife shared it with me." _Iris._ Ignis hoped he was having another nightmare.

"What have you done to her?" There was anger and fear in his voice.

"Relax, your majesty. She's just fine. For now. That's where you come in."

"What do you want? Money?"

"I don't want your money. You fat cats think everything can be solved with money." _Fat cat?_ Ignis bristled at the suggestion. He had done nothing but work his entire life. Now wasn't the time to debate, however, he needed to find his Iris.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want you. Simple trade. You for her. That's it." Ignis took a moment to absorb what he had just heard. A hostage swap. There had been tension with the hunters at the meetings of the provisional government, but he had no idea the hostility was so extreme. He would not have let Iris leave the city had he realized. _I'm such a fool_.

"Let me speak to her. I need to know she is safe." Dave acquiesced and handed the phone back to Iris.

"Ignis?" Tears were forming in her eyes but she didn't want to show emotion in front of her captor.

"Iris—thank heaven. Are you alright? Has he harmed you?"

"No, I'm fine." It wasn't exactly true. She had a nasty bruise forming on her face.

"I'm going to come for you. Everything is going to be alright."

"No-please don't-this is a trap." She couldn't hide the emotion anymore as the tears started streaming down her face.

"I know, my love, but I don't have much of a choice." Iris knew he was right, but she couldn't bear the thought of being the bait in a plan to harm, or likely kill him.

"I'm so sorry," it was hardly more than a whisper. Prompto felt his heart break for Iris in that moment.

"This isn't your fault," Ignis replied, trying to control the emotion in his voice. It pained him more than anything to hear her like that.

Iris had so much more she wanted to say, but she saw Dave make a "wrap it up" hand gesture. She had to tell him about the baby. She might not get another chance.

"Ignis, there's something I need to tell you I'm-" Dave snatched the phone back thinking Iris planned to share intel about the location and his number of henchmen.

"...Iris?" Ignis had expected her to finish the message.

"Sorry, time's up."

"Give her the phone." Ignis said authoritatively. He was pacing his bedroom now. He felt an intense hate and anger he rarely experienced.

"If you want to talk to her, you've got to come here."

"Where are you?"

"I'll send you a map. You can bring the other Amicitia with you, but that's it. If you come here with a squad of glaives I will kill her on the spot-understand?" Iris felt her heart sink at the mention of Gladio.

"Understood. You must give me time."

"You've got 12 hours and absolutely no more."

"Let me say goodbye."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Tell her I love her." Ignis held on in the hopes Dave would relent, but the line went dead. He hammered the top of a beautiful antique dresser with his fist in a rare display of anger. The thought of someone forcing Iris to go through that sent him into a rage.

He took a few moments to calm himself. It was time to find Gladio—and his daggers.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Poor Prompto! He really has gotten beaten up the past couple of chapters, but he will eventually get his opportunity for revenge. More action and angst to come. I hope you enjoy! As always, thanks for reading._


	7. Chapter 6: No Option

No Option

"Ignis has made so many sacrifices for Lucis," Iris said moments after Dave hung up the phone, "why would you want to harm him?" She hoped an appeal to patriotism and rationality might sway Dave, but she didn't hold out much hope.

"He made sacrifices for himself. Look at what he's gained. Power. Wealth. A beautiful woman." Dave approached Iris as he said it and touched her cheek. She recoiled.

"Such a shame to waste a face like that on a blind man."

"You're vile and a traitor." Iris replied. Dave only laughed.

"Such a bad temper. I like it. But it's your husband who's the traitor. He's trying to take Noctis' throne. It doesn't belong to him."

"Don't even say his name you bastard," Prompto had heard enough of Dave's rant.

"The sooner Lucis is rid of nobles, the better off we'll be. Someday you'll thank me, pleb." It was common knowledge that Prompto was not a member of the Lucian nobility.

"That's why you asked him to bring Gladio." Iris somberly observed.

"Pretty and smart! But don't worry, I think I can let you live." Dave said as he re-tied Iris' hands in front of her. She made sure to tense her muscles as much as possible-hoping for a looser binding.

"The hunters won't stand for this. You'll lose their support." He pulled the rope tighter for that comment.

"We'll see about that." He tied another rope around her shoulders, binding her to the chair. One of his sidekicks did the same to Prompto. Satisfied with their handiwork, he moved swiftly back towards the metal staircase. He instructed his accomplice to stay and watch Iris and Prompto.

"Get comfortable, you two. Gonna be a while before his majesty gets here."

* * *

"Iggy?" Gladio was surprised. It wasn't like Ignis to call late at night-or even be up past 11.

"There is a bit of an emergency." Ignis went on to explain the situation to Gladio. He thought it was much more than a "bit" of an emergency.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard. In 5 minutes." Gladio didn't allow himself to imagine what was happening to his sister. He knew he would be an emotional mess if he let himself wonder.

Ignis made his way to the courtyard steps. The same place they departed with Noctis almost 12 years ago. The same place they stood and fought as Noctis faced his fate. He felt a similar dread now. In just a few moments, a luxurious Crownsguard car pulled up. It was one of the few that hadn't been destroyed during the invasion. Ignis climbed into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Did you brings arms?" Ignis asked.

"What do you think?" He said as he gestured towards the vast array of swords and daggers in the back seat. "I brought you a few different sets of daggers."

"Good. Dave will no doubt demand that we disarm-

"But that's not gonna happen. We'll figure something out. Where are we going?"

"The coordinates Dave sent sounded like Balouve mines. He sent a map," Ignis said as he pulled out his phone, "but obviously reading it is a bit of a challenge for me."

"This guy is a real son of a bitch, isn't he?" Gladio took the phone and looked at the map. "It's Balouve mines alright. Not going to be fun infiltrating that place."

"Indeed, but he's left us no choice."

"We'll create some choices." Gladio accelerated so quickly that Ignis was tossed forward-he was only just able to catch himself on the dash.

"Sorry about that. Might want to wear your seatbelt this time."

"Duly noted."

As they sped towards the bridge, Ignis did a little math. It was likely going to take them anywhere from 3-4 hours to get to Balouve mines. The length of time made him sweat. He couldn't stand the idea of Iris being trapped for that long.

"Why the hell would Dave do this?" Gladio said..

"I suspect it concerns the hunters' settlements. It's been a contentious subject among the ruling council. Given my position within that council, it's probably not surprising that he would target me."

"This is about politics? Are you kidding me?

"I am uncertain of his motives." Gladio got the impression Ignis might be holding something back. "There is an alternative possibility."

"What's that?" Gladio took such a sharp turn that the wheels screeched in response. Ignis re-balanced and replied.

"Perhaps he has a vendetta against the Crownsguard. He has Prompto, now he wants me. He made it clear that I was to bring no one aside from you. However…" Ignis let his voice trail off. He didn't want to complete the thought.

"However, what?"

"He showed an unusual amount of interest in Iris last I talked to him. It made me uneasy." Gladio gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was imagining what it would be like to do the same to Dave's neck.

"I should have done something then," Ignis said, unable to hide some emotion in his voice, "I never thought Dave would harm someone who had worked so closely with him. I should have been more cautious. I should have warned her." It wasn't like Ignis to talk this way. He was tired and under a great deal of stress.

"Don't start blaming yourself for this. That's ridiculous. Let's just focus on getting Iris and Prompto back." Ignis nodded, but he didn't feel any less miserable about it. The two were quiet for a time.

"My conversation with her was so brief. There were things I wanted to say," Ignis began in a low voice.

"At least you got to talk to her at all," Gladio shot back, a little more brusquely than he'd meant to.

"I know you must be just as pained as I am."

"She's all the family I have left, so yeah, I'm not too happy right now." Gladio felt a bit guilty for cutting Ignis off-obviously he needed to get something off his chest.

"Well, what would did you want to tell her?"

""I'd have told her how much I love her."

"Iggy, she knows you love her, believe me. You tell her all the time. And as awkward as it is for me to say, I know she's head over heels for you. I'll never understand it, but it's probably the gourmet food. Or the accent." Ignis was able to smile a little at the suggestion.

"But if I knew it was the last thing I could ever say to her-

"She's gonna be fine and so are you there's no point in even thinking it."

"If I have to sacrifice my life for hers, I will." _So would I,_ Gladio thought to himself. Neither of them would let anything happen to her.

"We're going to find a way to save her that doesn't involve anyone getting killed-except Dave." Ignis didn't reply immediately. He wasn't quite as optimistic as Gladio.

"There's more that I would have said. If anything happens to me tonight, promise me you will let her know."

"Yeah," Gladio said hesitantly, "of course I will."

"I want her to know that she gave my life purpose and meaning when I thought I had lost it. And that she's made me happier than I ever thought I could be." Gladio was getting quite uncomfortable. Ignis was never forthright about emotion. It was a bit more than he could handle-especially when it concerned his own sister.

"I promise you, I'll tell her."

"Thank you, Gladio." He felt more at peace than he had moments earlier.

"You're welcome bro-in-law. Now I can't believe I have to say this to you, but we need to start thinking strategically and not emotionally."

"You are quite right."

* * *

"Hey, Iris," Prompto's voice was barely more than a whisper, he didn't want to draw the attention of the guard, "are you OK?" Iris was looking extremely pale.

"I'm alright, you?" The truth was she was feeling dehydrated, exhausted and nauseated, but none of that was surprising given her condition.

"Head feels a little fuzzy, but no worse than usual." She smiled. Prompto always tried to lighten the mood. Iris looked over at the guard. He was dozing off. It wouldn't be long before he was out cold. Dave really needed to hire better goons.

"It's been almost an hour since he called Ignis," Iris observed.

"Which gives us about 3 hours before Iggy gets here...and kills me for letting this happen." Iris laughed a little at the suggestion.

"He'd never hurt you. He actually really likes you."

"Me? No way. He's always on my case."

"Ignis can be…"

"...overbearing?"

"A little. Sometimes. But he's only that way because he cares." Iris paused for a moment-deciding if she should say what was on her mind. _It might be too personal…_

"Ignis told me what you did for him when he was first injured." Prompto remembered that experience vividly. It was still painful to even think about it.

"That was a really tough time." Prompto replied.

"I can only imagine...but knowing how much you helped him...I'm just so glad you were there." She said as she looked straight into his eyes. Prompto didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like a hero for helping Ignis. It was his nature to help a friend.

"Besides, if anyone is to blame for this, it's me." She added.

"No way. You just wanted to help a friend. How could you know this would happen?"

She nodded and took some deep, calming breaths as another powerful wave of nausea hit. _I thought morning sickness happens in the mornings…._

"We just need to escape," she said, trying not to think about just how awful she felt, "I refuse to sit down here like a piece of cheese on a mousetrap." It was a weird metaphor, but Prompto fully agreed.

"Yeah. Well the good news is, I think I figured out where we are: Balouve mines."

"Balouve? You've been there before? Cor said there was no reason to go there except to die."

"Well, after the apocalypse yeah, but there was a royal tomb here-we came with Noctis over a decade ago." Prompto looked up toward the second level of the room. "It was back up there somewhere. I guess that means we're on the bottom floor."

"Great-that's something to go on. How do we get back out?"

"That big, scary elevator. It's the only way in or out that I know of. There are a lot of floors, but if we get to the elevator, it can take us straight out."

"That's what we'll do, then."

"Hold on a second. Supposing we get out of these," Prompto said as he strained against the rope tying his shoulders to the chair, "Dave no doubt has guards at the elevator, the main entrance and probably on more than one floor."

"I didn't say it would be easy."

"That's an understatement. OK. Let's suppose we do the impossible, get past the guards and take the elevator to the first floor. What then?"

"Then we make a mad dash for your truck."

"That's assuming it's still there and still works. They might have slashed the tires." It pained Prompto to talk about his beloved new truck like this.

"Alright, fine. You have a good point. It's too risky." Iris was more like Gladio when it came to planning. Brute strength and firepower always seemed like the right way to go. She found herself missing Ignis' careful, methodical mind more than never.

"If we can get free and disappear until Gladio and Ignis show up, we'd have a much better chance." Prompto suggested.

"Good thinking. We get free, disappear and start creating chaos for Dave and his henchman."

"I don't remember saying anything about creating chaos." Iris wasn't listening closely-she noticed that the guard had slumped forward in his chair and was nearly falling onto the floor.

"He's out cold. Now's our chance," she carefully and quietly started to inch he chair closer to Prompto's. "I have a switchblade Dave didn't take."

"You have a switchblade?"

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"Can't say that I do. Where is it?"

"It's in my boot. Obviously, I can't reach it so you're going to have to." Prompto felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. _She's crazier than Gladio._

"OK. I'll try." Iris angled her chair towards Prompto. She propped her left foot on his knee as best she could.

"Nothing awkward about this at all," Prompto said as he tried to remove the tiny knife with his tied hands.

"I didn't exactly have 'hostage situation' in mind when I put it there."

"Ignis would not be happy about this." He said as he searched for the knife hilt. It was very well concealed along the shaft of her combat boot. It took Prompto a moment to find it. Finally, he was able to get his fingertips on the hilt of the knife and started to carefully pull it out.

"Hurry, Prompto!" She whispered. The guard was starting to stir. Prompto didn't want to lose his grip, so he kept his slow pace. Finally, he pulled it free.

"Got it!" He nearly said it too loud. He carefully maneuvered the blade between his fingertips. Iris loosened the ropes around her hands as much as she could to get more dexterity.

"OK I'll take it from here." Prompto transferred the tiny blade to Iris' hands. She had managed to get most of her right hand free of the binding-thanks to her skinnier wrists. She pushed the switch and a tiny blade flicked open. She carefully inverted it and set to work on the ropes around her wrists. It didn't take her long to get them off. Her wrists were red and raw where they had been. She was about to cut the ropes binding her shoulders, but her progress was interrupted.

"What's goin' on over there?" The guard said a little drowsily. Iris slid the knife into her pocket and prayed he hadn't seen it. He was approaching quickly with his gun drawn...

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Bit of a warning-the amount of violence will pick up soon. We'll be seeing sides of the characters that they don't always show. As always, thanks for reading and all of your comments!_


	8. Chapter 7

The guard approached her slowly. He could see that her hands were free, but he couldn't see the knife.

"How did you get your hands free?" He tried to sound stern, but there was a bit of fear in his voice.

"I guess Dave didn't tie them tight enough." He was standing right in front of her now. She slipped the switchblade into her right hand.

"Put your hands where I can see them." She placed her hands on her lap; making sure to conceal the knife. The guard put his revolver in his belt and picked up the rope. When he began to reach for her hands she switched open the knife and drove it into is right wrist. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor. While he writhed in pain, Iris quickly cut the ropes around her shoulders and jumped up from her chair. She reached for the gun at his belt, but he was able to kick her legs out from under her. _Cor would kill me for making a mistake like that._

She scrambled back to her feet and kicked the guard in the head. He stopped moving, but he was still breathing. That relieved her. She didn't want to kill him.

"Wow," was all Prompto had to offer. Iris took a bandana from the guard's neck and tied it around his knife wound.

"He should recover...eventually." She picked up the knife and cut Prompto free.

"Grab his revolver-you're better with those than I am." Prompto nodded. Iris sat down in his chair and tried to slow her heart rate. She had no idea how any of this would affect the baby-especially the fall she just took. It's not something she knew a lot about and it scared her. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose.

"Iris, are you sure you're alright?" Prompto asked as he inspected the revolver.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Prompto clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer. She rested her hand on her stomach; subconsciously hoping to feel signs of life.

"You look like you're about to be sick." That much was true. Her nausea had returned with a vengeance.

"I'll be fine. Just make sure that revolver is loaded. It won't be long before they come to check on their friend." She got up and took Prompto's recently removed ropes and tied the guard's hands. She took a hunting knife from a sheath at his belt.

"Well armed, this one." She observed. Prompto picked up his radio.

"We should probably take this with us." Iris nodded. Hearing their chatter over the radio would be a tactical advantage.

"Prompto, you should take point. You've been here before."

"I'm happy to, but I'll warn you now I get lost walking from my bedroom to the kitchen." She smiled and put her hand on his back, urging him towards the metal staircase.

The upper level branched into several dimly lit tunnels. They followed the central minecart rail towards the elevator. Once they finaly found it, they decided to keep watch on the elevator from a distance-hoping to hear something on the radio before blindly heading up. Iris sat down and leaned against a rocky, damp wall. She was really starting to feel exhausted. She knew that fatigue was a part of early pregnancy, but no food and very little water for nearly 24 hours was certainly not helping.

"Why don't you rest for a minute," Prompto said, "I'll keep an eye on the elevator."

"Thanks, Prompto. I think I will." She drifted into a light sleep. Prompto was more worried about her than he would admit. He'd never seen her look so pale and so out of sorts. Not since she had the Longwythe flu. _Please be OK…._

 _"You there?"_ Iris was startled out of her sleep by the sound of the radio. " _You better not be asleep you lazy bastard."_ There was a fairly long pause. " _Joe, get down there and check on our guests. Something ain't right,"_

 _"_ That's Dave," Prompto said, "sounds like he's catching on."

"Probably. How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe an hour or so, not long." Iris stood up and brushed herself off.

"Gladio and Ignis will be here soon."

"Which means we need to make our move."

When they heard the loud central elevator slowly come to life. Prompto found a dark alcove, and pulled Iris beside him. It took some time, but not long before it arrived. 'Joe' had probably just been a few floors up. When it came rattling to a halt, they heard only one passenger get off. He proceeded carefully. When he passed the alcove, Prompto stepped out, gun trained on the man's back.

"Turn around slowly." Pormpto commanded and Joe complied. "Now put down your gun and I won't hurt you."

"I don't believe you," the henchman drew his gun and aimed it at Prompto.

"I'm serious, drop it." When Prompto saw Joe's finger start to pull the trigger, he had to act. Prompto took one shot, which hit Joe square in the heart. It was a kill shot. He instantly collapsed in a heap. Prompto felt horrible-he wasn't used to shooting living, breathing human beings. Iris put a reassuring hand on his back.

"You did what you had to." She walked up to the downed henchman and took his handgun. If she took the time to think about it, she might feel as bad as Prompto did. Cor, however, taught her to think like a predator, like a wolf, in a fight.

" _Joe?...Joe?!"_ Dave's voice crackled over the radio. " _What happened down there?"_

"I'm afraid Joe isn't available at the moment." Iris replied into the radio.

" _You are making a huge mistake, honey. A huge mistake_." Dave seethed.

"Well I think you successfully pissed him off." Prompto observed.

"Good." Iris put some extra mags in her jacket pocket. "We want them to come after us."

"We do?" Prompto was incredulous.

"The only way for them to get to us is through that elevator. It will be like shooting fish in a barrel. Once Dave realizes this is a stalemate, he'll give up." Prompto wasn't com[pletely convinced.

"This could still get really bloody, realy quick." Iris didn't want to kill people any more than Prompto did, but these people were not only threatening her life, he husband, her brother and her friend they were threatening her baby. In order to protect them, she didn't care how bloody it got.

"I hope not, but as long as we survive that bloodbath, I don't care."

* * *

When Ignis and Gladio approached the entrance to the Balouve Mines, they were surprised by the lack of security. They assumed Dave would have a couple of guards there to greet them and take their weapons. There was no one.

"This is...strange. There's a couple of trucks here, but no people. Where is Dave's squad?" Gladio asked.

"This must be some sort of trap." Ignis observed. Gladio slammed on the brakes not far from Prompto's vehicle and the two men climbed out of the car. Dawn was just beginning to break. Gladio and Ignis made their weapon selections and headed up the hill towards the mine shaft entrance. Gladio gently gripped Ignis' forearm and guided him into the shaft entrance. Ignis accepted Gladio's help without complaint. Normally, he would insist that he could manage for himself, but he wasn't willing to take any risks near a multi-story mine shaft. When they stepped inside, Gladio could see evidence that people had recently been there, but the elevator was gone.

"It must be down a few floors. Should I press the button?" Gladio inquired.

"Do we have a choice?" Ignis accurately observed. Gladio shrugged and pressed the button. At first nothing happened, so he pressed it a few more times. Finally, it rattled to the top of the shaft.

"Ok, Iggy, stay behind me. Who knows what's down there."

"I'll be fine, just tell me what you see." They climbed in and rode down. The elevator stopped at the first floor automatically. Gladio was about to step off and investigate when Ignis grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait, I can hear voices below us." They both went silent. It sounded like arguing-an angry argument but they couldn't quite make out the words.

"Sounds like we need to be down there." They rode the elevator down one more level. A frantic looking young associate of Dave's was standing near the elevator.

"Are you...the captain of the Crownsguard?" Most hunters knew who Gladio was.

"Yep." Gladio rested his giant sword over his shoulder.

"Look, I didn't want to do any of this. Dave has lost his mind. I just want to go home." Ignis was excellent at reading someone's intention just from the tone of their voice. The young man sounded genuine.

"Maybe I'll let you do that if you help us," Gladio replied.

"Just tell us where my wife—where Iris-is." Ignis demanded.

"I-I don't know where she is." Gladio grabbed him roughly by his jacket lapel with his free hand.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"S-she and the blonde guy—we had them tied up at the bottom of the mine, but they've been on the loose for over an hour. It's a bloodbath down there. Just pickin' off guys Dave sends in." Ignis cringed at the thought of a warm, gentle soul like Iris killing a young man. His anger towards Dave was growing by the second. He forced his wife into that situation.

"Where is Dave now? Tell him I'm here. It's me he wants, not my wife." The young man turned towards Ignis.

"I don't know what his plan is anymore. He snapped. She killed his nephew, Joe. "

"What do you mean 'snapped'?" Gladio asked.

"The men started to revolt, they didn't want to be sent down anymore. Most of them left. I'm one of the last."

"And what has driven you from his side?" Ignis inquired.

"He shut off the ventilation system to the lower levels."

"What?!" Ignis and Gladio shouted in unison.

"He wanted to smoke them out, but they didn't come up. He ordered me to go down and see if they were still alive. I refused."

"Coward." Gladio snarled.

"How long has it been off?" Ignis asked, he couldn't hide the panic in his voice.

"About a half hour or so."

"That's far too long. We must get them out of there immediately." Ignis turned around and started to climb back in to the elevator. Gladio gripped his shoulder very tightly.

"You are not going down there. I am."

"Gladio, I will go with you. She is my wife. Do you expect me to stand by idly while she suffocates?" There was anger and urgency in his voice. Ignis very rarely expressed anger.

"I understand. Believe me I do. You want to save her. You want to rush in there and scoop her into your arms. I get it. But you know as well as I do, I have a better chance of finding her faster." Ignis started to strain against Gladio's grip, but he knew his friend was right.

"You need to take this coward and find the controls for the ventilation system. You are the only one here who can figure out how to turn that back on."

"Undoubtedly."

"Alright, you get the air going. I'll go find Iris and Prompto." Ignis nodded and gripped one of his daggers in his right hand. He put its point precariously close to the henchman's back.

"Lead on." He followed the "coward" back into the mine as the elevator rattled to life and headed down to the bottom floor.

* * *

 **Author's note** : _Prompto and Iris have been through so much. We will soon see a side of Ignis that I think is very slightly hinted at in the game. But I think it would take a lot to bring it out of him..._


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

When the ventilation was shut down, Iris and Prompto retreated to the cavernous room where they had been held captive just hours before. They hoped the larger room would contain more oxygen than the cramped shaft near the elevator which was now strewn with the bodies of Dave's henchmen.

After just 15 minutes, the air had gotten quite hard to breathe. Iris could feel consciousness beginning to slip away, but they had to remain alert. They weren't certain of how many hunters were left in the mine. Once they reached the bottom of the metal staircase, Iris turned to Promtpo.

"We have to split up."

"What? No way. I'm not leaving you." Both of them were very short of breath. It was an effort to speak. Iris put her hand on his forearm.

"If they catch us together, they'll kill you. Dave can't kill me-he needs me." She had to catch her breath. "I'll stay down here. You should go up above, you're a better shot."

"And if Dave comes for you-I take him out?" Iris nodded. They hugged each other before he turned and went up the stairs. Iris avoided the unconscious body of their former guard and turned to face the entrance of the room. She aligned her sights on the door, but she was feeling more and more light-headed.

A dull thud in the distance snapped her back to attention. It was Prompto. He'd made it back up to the second level, but the effort cost him. He had finally passed out. He was still breathing, Iris could see that, it was a relief, but she knew she wouldn't be far behind. The air was so difficult to breathe... _On my own now._ _Stay focused._

She kept looking at the entrance, waiting for Dave to appear. Things were getting blurry when she saw a figure approach. It was certainly him. She had just a few rounds left, so she took her time before firing the first shot. A miss. The miss rattled her. Dave, who hadn't been subject to the low oxygen environment for long, moved quickly.

"Drop the gun, or I'll blow your head off." He aimed his pistol squarely at her head. She wanted to call his bluff. He needed her to lure Ignis, but shutting off the ventilation was such a desperate move, his plans may have changed. She dropped the pistol at her feet and kicked it away.

"Now put your hands behind your head." He didn't want to risk anymore knife incidents. Dave made his way down the stairs; pistol aimed at her the whole time. When he was close enough he grabbed her around her shoulders with his left arm and pulled her in front of him as a human shield. He knew Gladio was hot on his heels. In his right hand he gripped the revolver. She tried to pull away, but she could barely stand up. He pressed the muzzle of his pistol to her temple. He pulled the hammer back.

"Iris!" Gladio shouted from the top of the staircase.

"Gladio," She looked up-it was really him. Her breathing was very shallow. "You made it."

"Well, well, well. The captain of the Crownsguard finally arrives. Took you long enough," Dave pulled Iris back towards him-she was half unconscious now. Gladio didn't bother responding. He spoke to Iris.

"It's gonna be OK. Ignis will get the air back on." Iris nodded in response.

"So his Highness did show? Perfect. Tell him the deal is the same." Iris felt tears running down her cheeks. She fought so hard to avoid this very scenario and yet it was happening anyway.

"You're a sick bastard, Dave, and you will pay for this." Suddenly, a very loud whirring followed by the clanking of a metal fan signaled that Ignis had got the ventilation working again. Iris was thankful; she hadn't had a full breath of air for at least 30 minutes. Gladio dialed Ignis on his phone.

"Iggy, you better get down here."

* * *

Gladio walked Ignis down the stairs and guided him in front of Dave.

"No closer." Dave commanded, as he pressed the pistol closer to Iris' temple. Ignis could tell where to look based on the sound of his voice, but he couldn't quite make eye contact.

"Iris, are you alright?" Ignis asked. His voice sounded calmer than he felt.

"Yes, I'm OK...Ignis I'm so sorry." He couldn't see the tears running down her face, but he could hear them in her voice.

"It's not your fault."

"How do you wanna do this?" Gladio gruffly asked Dave.

"Drop your weapons." Gladio and Ignis reluctantly complied.

"Now, your majesty, get down on your knees." Ignis inwardly seethed, but he had no choice. He knelt down in front of Dave and Iris. Dave inched forward, pistol still pressed to Iris' head. When he was close enough, he shoved Iris towards Gladio who caught her in his strong arms. Dave quickly swapped the pistol to Ignis' forehead.

Gladio wrapped his arms tightly around his sister, knowing she might rush towards Ignis. She strained against his grip.

"Let me have a second with him. Please just a second!" She sounded frantic. Ignis could barely stand to hear it, but if he lost his cool he knew it would break her. Gladio had to exert more strength than he thought he would to hold her back. It was painful to hear her like this.

"I can't trust you, not even for a second." Dave said—he had no intention of letting her try something.

"Iris," Ignis said calmly, "I'll always love you."

"I love you—I'll never love anyone else," she said through her sobbing, "please don't leave me!" Gladio felt tears trickle down his face. His sister's heart was being torn out and he couldn't stand it.

"Just do it, you bastard." Gladio commanded.

"Iris, please don't look," Ignis asked. She strained against Gladio's grip with all of her strength, but she could barely move his arms.

"Gladio let me go," she was practically screaming now, "let me go!" The hysteria in her voice cut Ignis to the quick. Gladio pulled her further away.

Suddenly, a shot rang out. It was over. She stopped struggling against Gladio and screamed-a primal expression of grief. She went limp in Gladio's arms, sobbing. She felt exhausted, hopeless.

"Iris," Gladio said, "it's alright." She wasn't listening. "He's alright." Iris lifted her head and looked for Ignis. He was still kneeling, but he was uninjured. Dave was lying at his feet writhing in pain. Gladio released Iris from his embrace and went to collect Dave's weapon.

Ignis stood up slowly. Iris gingerly approached him, still unable to believe what she was seeing.

"You're alive,' tears were streaming down her face. Ignis wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"We're safe now," he leaned down and kissed her-something they very rarely did in front of Gladio. Her big brother was willing to look the other way in this case. But it was an exceptionally _long_ kiss, in his opinion.

"Hell of a shot, Prompto."Gladio observedafter examining the gunshot wound that had pierced Dave's forearm. It was bleeding profusely.

"It was nothing." Prompto said with false humility. It was a precision shot. Prompto took out Dave's gun arm-neutralizing the threat to Ignis, while keeping the target alive. Exactly what Gladio had signaled for him to do.

Now it was starting to make sense to Iris. Gladio must have found Prompto when he came into the room. Her panic and terror were so extreme she had forgotten that Prompto was still in the room. She pulled away from Ignis and smiled warmly at her blonde friend.

"I could kiss you!" She shouted to him.

"I'll take you up on that-if Ignis doesn't mind," Prompto playfully replied.

"I would mind quite a bit," Ignis said.

Prompto quickly descended the stairs and joined his friends. Dave wasn't looking too good.

"He's still alive," Gladio reported. "But we'll need to stop the bleeding. Think you can do it, sis?" She was the most skilled at first-aid in the group.

Iris hesitated. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"He doesn't deserve to live," Ignis said to her, "but he might have information about a broader conspiracy. More important, he needs to stand trial in Insomnia so that people can see what the leader of the hunters has become." Iris found the arguments convincing.

"I'll do it."

Gladio gruffly placed Dave in the chair Pormpto had once been tied to. Prompto handed Iris the scarf he had tied around his forearm (he always wore it-it concealed the barcode tattoo that reminded him of a past he'd rather not recall). It would have to do for a bandage.

Dave wore an ugly smirk as Iris approached to inspect the wound.

"It didn't hit any major arteries. He'll live," she started to carefully wrap the bandage around the wound.

"Hold your arm above your heart," she instructed, "it will help stop the bleeding."

"Thanks, darling." She wanted to strangle him for that comment, but decided there had been enough violence already.

"Do not speak to her." Ignis said it calmly, but with such an icy hate that Dave listened. For the moment, anyway.

"Thanks, sis. I'm going to go call in some glaives to take out the trash. Then we can all go home." Gladio explained.

"Thank you, Gladio." Ignis was grateful that he would handle the details. Gladio climbed up the stairs to get better reception. Ignis moved closer to his wife and put his hands gently on her face. It helped him visualize her.

"I know that was difficult for you," he said softly. He gently traced her cheekbones with his thumbs. He was surprised when she sharply drew in a breath. She was clearly in some pain.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. She put her hands on his wrists.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing." Ignis could feel the area around her eye was swollen. She'd been hit in the face. It made him feel an indescribable amount of anger.

"Sorry for messing up her pretty face, your highness," Dave interrupted, "but it shouldn't bother you too much, right? Not like you can see it anyway." Ignis gently removed his hands from Iris' face.

"Iris, please go wait with Gladio for a moment." Ignis took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor.

"Iggy, please. Just forget about it. He's trying to provoke you." Iris pleaded. Prompto looked on from a distance, pistol still in hand. It was obvious Ignis wasn't going to be persuaded now. He unbuttoned his cuffs and started rolling up his sleeves.

"Tell me, Dave, does it make you feel powerful to strike an innocent woman?" Ignis said as he walked in front of Dave.

"That bitch ain't innocent." Ignis punched Dave in the mouth for the comment. Iris and Prompto both gasped. Dave was a prisoner. What Ignis was doing-it was dangerously close to torture.

"Beg the lady's forgiveness." Ignis commanded. Iris was actually frightened. She had not seen him like this before. So angry, so violent, and yet clinical.

"Ignis, please stop." She asked; the concern evident in her voice. He didn't seem to hear.

Dave was recalcitrant, refusing to say anything. Ignis picked up the dagger he had dropped on the floor just moments earlier and gripped it in his right hand. Iris was afraid of what he planned to do. Prompto was shocked. Ignis circled behind Dave's chair and commanded him again.

"Apologize."

"I'd rather die."

"So be it." Ignis gripped the collar of Dave's shirt and pulled him backward. He pressed the edge of his dagger up to the hunter's throat. Dave could feel the cold, sharp steel.

"The future king of Lucis, killing a prisoner? What will the people think?" Dave had wanted to provoke Ignis, but he had no idea he might go this far. Iris feared he might actually kill Dave which would be tantamount to murder. Ignis pressed the dagger so close to Dave's throat that blood started to trickle.

"Ignis, no! I beg of you stop!" Iris was frantic. She couldn't stand the thought of him killing a prisoner, even if it was Dave. "You're scaring me!" He finally seemed to hear.

"I want you to know the only reason I'm not opening your throat right now is because she asked me not to." Dave was feeling genuine fear.

"Thank her." Ignis instructed him. Dave decided it was best to comply.

"T-thank you," he said tentatively.

"-lady, Iris." Ignis said modeling what he wanted Dave to repeat.

"Thank you...lady Iris." Dave repeated. Ignis took the blade from his throat and dropped it to the floor. Iris breathed a sigh of relief. She felt like she'd been holding her breath the whole time. Ignis ran his hand through his hair and tried to calm down. He never liked to be mastered by his emotions.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Gladio shouted as he raced down the stairs.

"Ignis sort of lost it for a second but everything is cool now." Prompto explained. Gladio looked at Dave. His face was bloody and he was unconscious. He had passed out from the ordeal. Prompto responded to the question implicit in Gladio's expression.

"Don't worry, he's not dead."

Iris suddenly felt quite sick and dizzy. She'd reached her emotional limit for the day and the morning sickness was catching up with her. It must have showed on her face.

"Iris, are you OK?" Prompto asked.

"I'm fine, I just need some air," Ignis looked towards the sound of her voice-frustrated he couldn't see what was wrong. Iris started to move towards the stairs, but she suddenly felt very hot and the lights seemed very bright.

Gladio was only just quick enough to catch her before she collapsed onto the stone floor...

 **Author's notes:** _Ignis attacking a prisoner is a bit shocking (even if he's such a degenerate as Dave). That scene was inspired by the scene in the game where Ignis implies he was going to torture Caligo. We still don't know what happened there. As always, thanks for reading and commenting-it's much appreciated!_


	10. Chapter 9

Gladio cradled Iris in his arms-very thankful he caught her in time. Ignis knelt beside them; his heart was racing. Prompto remained standing, still keeping an eye on the unconscious Dave. Gladio gently tapped Iris' cheek trying to revive her.

"Iris, come on, wake up." No response.

"She's been feeling a little under the weather," Prompto reported, frightened that she might have something serious.

"She has?" Ignis was very surprised. "She never mentioned it to me."

Iris started to move, she'd been out just a few minutes, but it seemed like hours. When she opened her eyes, she saw Gladio and Ignis staring down at her. She sat up, Gladio bracing her back.

"Did I faint?"

"Yeah, it was pretty dramatic." Gladio replied.

"I never faint," Iris said, very surprised it had happened.

"Prompto said you haven't been feeling well," Ignis replied, voice full of concern.

"Do you think it could be the flu?" Prompto asked. That thought really terrified Ignis. Years earlier, just after Noctis' disappearance and the world was plunged into apocalypse, a virulent flu broke out in Lucis. They called it the Longwythe flu because so many people in that area had died. Iris had contracted it while working in the infirmary at Hammerhead. She barely survived it. Ignis held his hand to her forehead, checking for signs of fever. She felt cool.

"Guys, it's not the flu," Iris said as she slowly stood up.

"But you have been feeling ill?" Ignis asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sick." They were all confused by that answer.

"You're sick but you're not sick?" Gladio replied, trying to make the contradiction obvious.

"It's morning sickness." They were all a bit dumbfounded. Ignis looked both shocked and a little hurt. It pained Iris to see it. _He must think I hid it from him_.

"You're expecting?" Ignis asked, quite shocked.

"Yes, we're going to have a baby," Iris replied. Her happiness was obvious.

"That is indeed happy news," Ignis said it sincerely, but his voice lacked the emotion she had expected-had hoped-he would have. Gladio and Prompto were both happy for them, but the tension between Ignis and Iris was palpable.

"Congratulations, guys," Prompto said. He was genuinely excited for them.

"Yeah, that's really great," Gladio added; his voice was subdued. He could sense that Iris and Ignis were headed for an argument.

"...why didn't you tell me?" Ignis said after a long pause. That was the question she was waiting for.

"I found out just hours before we were kidnapped," she explained, "how's that for timing?"

"I wish you would have called me when you found out," Ignis said.

"I should have told you, I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be in person. I wanted it to be special-not like this." She didn't want to cry again, she'd done enough of that already, but she couldn't stop the tears from trickling down her face. She had imagined this moment so differently in her head.

"I would have come for you right away," Ignis said softly. He didn't mean to criticize her, he was angry at himself for not being there, but Iris felt lie she was on trial.

"I'm sorry," Iris said-her voice fully betraying her tears now. Ignis felt miserable for making her cry.

"Iris, it's not your fault," Prompto said consolingly.

"No, he's right. I should have been more cautious. It was reckless. Maybe this all could have been avoided." She felt guilty. Guilty for falling into Dave's trap. Guilty for the lives she and Prompto had to take.

"Iris," Ignis said, "I didn't mean to suggest you were responsible for any of this." He had never meant to cause her so much grief.

"You didn't have to," she replied, "I really just need to get outside."

"Iris, wait," Ignis reached out for her, but he wasn't as close as he'd thought he was. It was difficult to navigate unfamiliar places; especially when he couldn't focus his attention. Iris started to climb the metal stairs when Gladio held her arm.

"You just fainted. There's no way I'm letting you run off up there. I'll carry you." Gladio scoped her up in his arms and started up the staircase.

"Gladio, wait," Ignis said as he approached the stairs, "let me take her."

"You sure you want to risk that?" Gladio had tremendous confidence in Ignis, even though he was blind, but carrying a pregnant woman through a mine filled with pitfalls did not seem like a good idea. Ignis reluctantly agreed.

"I'll join you shortly," Ignis said. Iris nodded and rested her head against Gladio.

* * *

"It's a bit warm now, but it's still liquid," Gladio said as he handed Iris a bottle of water from the trunk of his car. He took a seat next to her on the rocky, warm ground just outside the mine entrance.

"Thanks, I really needed this."

"You feeling better?"

"Yes, starting to anyway," she replied. They fell silent for a few moments. It was a sunny day, but it was still fairly early in the morning and not yet hot. It was refreshing after the dark, suffocating mine.

"It's not my business, but it's pretty clear you and Ignis has some stuff to work thought," Gladio ventured. Iris didn't reply.

"Ignis can be an ass," Gladio began, "but he loves you."

"I know," Iris said quietly.

"When we were on our way here, he made me promise to tell you something if he didn't get the chance."

"Gladio, maybe you shouldn't-

"He said you gave his life purpose and meaning," Gladio paused, trying to remember the words accurately, "and you've made him happier than he thought he could be."

Iris was taken aback. She couldn't stop tears from welling in her eyes. She was normally better at controlling her emotions.

"I can't stop crying today," she said.

"You're pregnant; it's OK to be emotional." Gladio patted her on the back. It wasn't long before they heard the elevator rattling to a halt. Ignis stepped out and made his way carefully towards them.

"Hey, Iggy, over here!" Gladio shouted to help his friend navigate. Ignis moved towards the sound of his voice, but he was still a little lost. Fatigue and stress had made it harder for him to concentrate.

"I'm just blind, you know. Not hard of hearing," Ignis said as he approached them.

"Alright, I'm going back to help Prompto." Gladio wanted to give them some privacy. He stood up and helped Iris to her feet before heading to the elevator.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments after Gladio left. Neither Ignis nor Iris could think of the right thing to say. She opted for something mundane.

"Would you like some water? Fair warning, it is hotter than a cup coffee," Iris said.

"I'll gladly take it," Ignis replied. Iris walked towards him and gently placed the bottle in his hand. He took only a small drink before handing it back. He wanted to make sure the lion's share went to Iris. _He's always so thoughtful_.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Better-still feeling a little sick," she replied and took another sip of the hot bottled water.

"Perhaps you should sit down," Ignis said.

"No, walking helps a little," she replied.

"Are you warm enough?"

"It's already about 80 degrees out here," she said, a little more sarcastically than she'd meant to.

"Right, well, if there's anything you need please tell me," he replied. Ignis was getting the impression she just wanted to be left alone. He rubbed his temples for a moment. He had the beginnings of what promised to be a nasty headache. He was a little started when he felt arms wrap around his torso.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Iris said as she looked up into his face, "I don't want to fight." He gently pulled her closer; she rested her head against his chest.

"You don't have to apologize," he said, speaking softly close to her ear, "it is I who should apologize." She looked up at his face.

"Why?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"I've been sleep walking," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been taking you for granted-taking us for granted. I've grown accustomed to having you by my side. Waking up next to you, falling asleep beside you…I don't tell you often enough how happy you make me," he said, trying to look directly into her eyes, "when I thought I might lose you…" Iris gently took his face into her hands.

"Oh, Ignis. No woman could possibly ask for a better husband," she replied. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She meant it. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. The only thing she wanted was more time with him. He brushed loose strands of her hair away from her face.

"I am truly overjoyed about the baby," he added, "I understand why you didn't tell me. I was being overbearing," he explained.

"Iggy, I should have told you. I don't want to keep anything from you, not even for a minute, ever again," she said.

"A good policy, but to tell you the truth," Ignis responded, "there are some things I haven't shared with you." That was news to Iris. She felt her heartbeat quicken. What kind of secret could he have? Her mind immediately jumped to an affair. She calmly pulled away from his embrace and took a couple of steps backward.

"Another woman?" She blurted out without thinking. She had absolutely no reason to think Ignis would betray her in such a way, but it was the first thought that jumped to mind.

"No, heavens no. I would never do that to you," he replied earnestly. "Have I done something to make you think I'm capable of infidelity?"

"No, no not at all. I don't know why I said that," she replied, feeling guilty.

"Iris," he said, making his voice a little lower, "tell me." Iris sighed and decided to share what was really a subconscious concern.

"It's nothing really just sometimes when you're working really late…" She late her voice trail off.

"Yes?"

"I wonder if you're trying to avoid me," she said finally. It sounded childish when she said it out loud.

"Iris," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards him. "I am very sorry if I ever gave you that impression," he said.

"The truth is, I thought time would heal my grief, but it hasn't," he explained, "the work sometimes gives me solace," Ignis was, of course, referring to Noctis' death. He had been Noct's adviser, bodyguard, mentor and close friend his entire life. With the loss of Noctis, he experienced more than just the loss of his closest firend—his brother—he lost the purpose of his life.

"But my work, Insomnia, the Citadel….it all reminds me of him."

"Ignis, I'm so sorry," she didn't quite know what to say. They all missed Noctis, but she knew Ignis had taken his passing harder than anyone else.

"I wish you would have told me," she finally said

"I didn't want to burden you with this grief," he replied, "I didn't want to diminish your happiness."

"You're my husband-we're two halves of a whole-I want to share your burdens," she said honestly. He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on top of hers.

"I miss him too, all the time," she began again, "but every time I see the light, or feel the sun's warmth, I think of him." She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't sob. Her memories of Noctis were happy ones.

"Noctis made the ultimate sacrifice so that all of us could live," she continued, "and I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt he wanted you to be happy, Ignis, so honor his wishes and be happy. We can love him and remember him together," Ignis tightened his embrace, thankful for her words.

"I don't deserve you," he said. Now it was her turn to confide in him. She slipped from his embrace.

"I don't believe I'm as wonderful as you think," she said, suddenly the tone in her voice was more somber, "I'm no better than them, the hunters."

"Why would you say such a thing?" Ignis had not seen this side of her before.

"When Dave was talking about how Lucis has changed and the world doesn't want hunters anymore, I realized that hunting is really all I know. If it weren't for us-for my name-I'd be just like them. A hunter with nothing to hunt," she said.

"You will never be like them, least of all Dave. His kind are bloodthirsty and ruthless," Ignis said.

"It scares me how little killing bother me sometimes," Iris confessed, "Prompto didn't want to kill those guards, but I didn't care. I'm just a killer," she said with emotion, "it's all I've ever learned how to do." It was very painful for her to say all this. Ignis pulled her back into his arms and caressed her hair.

"You're not a killer. You're a protector," he suggested, "you learned to fight to protect people. You have only killed to defend those you love-including our child." The words calmed her, but she wasn't convinced.

"But I enjoy it, Ignis. Hunting, fighting…"

"Combat is thrilling, believe me I know. It can be a drug," he replied, "and you're good at it, but what happened here today-you didn't wish for this." What he said was true and sensible, but her anxiety remained.

"I am good at it," she said echoing his point, "but what can I do with that now?"

"You are one of the most talented and resourceful women I have ever met. You can become whatever you please." He meant it. She had always impressed him with her quick learning. She leaned against his chest more heavily, emotionally and physically exhausted.

"You began as a healer," he suggested, "you can always return to that." It was true-when Iris had travelled with them years ago, one of her few combat skills was first-aid. She'd had a keen interest in medicine when she was very young. Maybe the medical field really would be a good place for her to start again.

"But," he interrupted her thoughts, "if you wanted to I'm certain Cor would be grateful for assistance with training the new Crownsguard recruits." Iris hadn't given it much consideration because she wanted to get away from combat. But working with Cor again, as an instructor? Maybe it was a good possibility. She felt so much more hopeful about her situation than she had just days earlier.

"I'm so glad we've had this talk," she said.

"As am I," he said as he tilted her face up toward his and kissed her.

"Maybe we can continue the conversation later," she said, smiling and kissed him back.

"An excellent plan," he agreed and leaned in for another kiss, but he was surprised when she gently held him back.

"Wait, Ignis,"' she said. She could see Gladio and Prompto over his shoulder. "We have an audience," she practically whispered. _How long have they been there?_

"Looks like you two made up anyway," Gladio observed. She blushed at that.

"Prompto and I brought our buddy Dave up here. The glaives will be here soon."

"That's good news," Ignis said. It was good news, but he was still a touch annoyed that he wasn't kissing his wife anymore.

"Well, I've got some bad news," Prompto said, "my truck's tires have been slashed."

* * *

 **Author's note:** _We have one chapter left! The next will be a little lighter ad fluffier. I think they all deserve it at this point. As always, thank you for reading and commenting._


	11. Chapter 10

"Well, looks like we're carpooling," Gladio said after looking at Prompto's destroyed tires. Prompto was nearly in tears. He had spent a lot of gil outfitting the truck. Luckily, Gladio's Crownsguard ride was as spacious as the Regalia had been.

"Don't worry, Prompto," Iris reassured him, "Cindy will tow it back to Hammerhead and get it back in shape." Prompto nodded and started to take a few things from the truck and put them in the trunk of Gladio's car.

"Think you got enough cutlery in here, big guy?" Prompto noted, pointing to the stockpile of swords. Gladio just shrugged. Prompto stuffed in his camping gear (you never know when you might need it) and his duffle bag. Iris tossed in her overnight bag and her beloved katana that Dave mercifully left in the truck.

They waited for what seemed like hours for the contingent of glaives to show up. When they finally did, Gladio was quite happy to hand off Dave. One of the glaives offered to drive them back to Insomnia, but they decided they would rather travel together. After a brief argument, it was decided that Prompto would drive—he was a marginally better driver than Gladio, Ignis insisted.

* * *

Iris was fast asleep in the passenger seat. She was exhausted from stress, but even more so from the morning sickness she'd been suffering. She sat in the front hoping it might reduce the possibility of carsickness. Prompto drove while Ignis and Gladio rode in the back. Ignis was seated directly behind Prompto and Gladio sat behind his sister happily reading his book. The group was headed back to Insomnia and they were making great time—or at least Prompto thought they were.

"It feels like we are traveling quite fast," Ignis observed.

"Nah, we're only going 80." Prompto nonchalantly replied. He and Ignis had very different ideas about what counted as fast.

" _Only 80_? That's 10 or more over most motorway speed limits in Lucis." Ignis wasn't wrong—at least ten years ago that information was accurate.

"Bud, there really aren't speed limits anymore." Prompto observed.

"You do realize those speed limits were not the arbitrary pronouncements of a capricious government—they were designed to maximize safety," Ignis replied. Their conversation was quickly escalating into a full scale argument.

"They were designed to generate revenue off of speeding tickets," Prompto shot back. Gladio nodded his head in response. He had to agree with Prompto a little on this one, but he wasn't interested enough to stop reading and join the fray.

"When speed limits increase, so do traffic fatalities. That's an incontrovertible fact." Ignis was going to hold his ground.

"This is rich coming from a guy who won't wear his seatbelt," Pormpto responded. It was a solid hit. Ignis was terrible about wearing seatbelts.

"I'd rather not strap myself to a vehicle you are driving," he quipped. Prompto had had enough. He half turned to the passenger behind him.

"Do you want to take over?" He said it like a challenge.

"I think that would be imprudent, don't you?" Ignis said.

"Well it sounds like you know everything about driving," Prompto said, angry and exasperated.

"Knowing more than you does not amount to 'everything'—it barely counts as 'something,'" Ignis replied.

"Enough bickering guys, I'm trying to read," Gladio said trying to restore some peace. The altercation had been enough to wake Iris.

"Prompto," she suddenly asked, "would you mind stopping soon?"

"Yeah, sure of course. Longwythe is just up the road, I'll stop off there," Prompto responded.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Ignis asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine—I could just use a break," she replied, "don't worry, I promise not to get sick in your car, Gladio." Iris knew that's what her brother was thinking about.

"Don't worry, it's not my car," Gladio answered.

"Uh, please don't get sick anyway," Prompto pleaded. He was a bit squeamish about such things. He used to get carsick a lot and had some pretty bad memories. Iris smiled a little and leaned against the window. She could see Longwythe just up the road. She glanced down at the clock. It was already approaching four o'clock. She had lost track of time during the ordeal.

Prompto smoothly pulled in front of his beloved Crow's Nest and put the car in park.

"I'll be right back guys," Iris said as she climbed out of the car and headed for the slightly scary looking restroom.

"Snack break," Pormpto announced and headed into the Crow's Nest. Gladio and Ignis opted to stay by the car. Ignis leaned against the front fender. Gladio stretched for a bit. After a little while, Prompto returned.

"Hey guys, they're selling Jetty's again!" Prompto excitedly brandished a bottle of the Crow's Nest signature drink.

"That is probably over 10 years old," Gladio said.

"This stuff never goes bad," Prompto said before taking a big drink.

"She's been gone a long time," Ignis observed, "I'm going to go check on her." He started to head in the general direction of the restroom when Gladio gripped his shoulder.

"Barging into a women's bathroom? Great idea, Iggy."

"It's not like I'm going to see anything," Ignis sarcastically replied.

"He's got a point," Prompto said in-between mouthfuls of chips. Thankfully, Iris arrived before anything embarrassing took place.

"Sorry about the wait," she said, "that was the scariest bathroom I have ever been in."

"You should see the men's," Prompto added.

"I think I'll pass," Iris said. She sat down on a bench with a disturbing Kenny Crow statue. Prompto held the open bag of chips in front of her. She waved her hands in a 'thanks but no thanks' gesture.

"Feeling alright?" Ignis asked.

"Yeah, doing a little better actually," she replied. Nevertheless, she was very pale with dark circles starting to form under her eyes.

"Well you sure don't look like it," Prompto added, "maybe we should just stop here for the night."

"I don't object to stopping, but I'm not sleeping in this roach motel," Gladio said. He was not the biggest fan of hotels—especially ones that had at one time been the epicenter of a plague outbreak.

"I'm with Gladdy on this, I don't want to stay here. We can just drive home, I don't mind," Iris said, as she rested her head on the back of the bench.

"I think it would be wise to stop and rest," Ignis replied, "we are all quite weary."

"If not the Three Z's, then where are we gonna stay?" Prompto asked.

"Between my gear and Prompto's, we've got a couple of tents. I vote for camping," Gladio offered.

"My pregnant wife is not sleeping in a tent," Ignis asserted.

"Your pregnant wife really doesn't care," Iris said, repeating his dramatic phrasing, "and I'd really rather not stay in that roach motel."

"It's settled then," Gladio said, "we're camping." Ignis sighed in response, but he decided not to argue.

"If we're camping then I need to pick up a few supplies," Ignis said.

"Does this mean you'll be cooking dinner?" Prompto happily asked.

"If you wish," he replied.

"I definitely wish," Prompto said and followed Ignis towards a vendor.

* * *

 _Merrioth Haven_

"OK, we need to establish some ground rules to limit the awkwardness," Gladio said after setting up the tents for the night.

"Such as?" Ignis inquired as he stirred a gently simmering pot.

"You and Iris need to keep the PDA to a bare minimum," Gladio responded. Ignis smirked. Gladio still couldn't quite accept that his sister was a married woman now.

"And what constitutes the bare minimum?" Ignis asked, enjoying Gladio's discomfort a bit too much.

"I'll trust your judgment on that," Gladio replied, "Iris on the other hand…"

"Iris on the other hand what?" She asked as she emerged from one of the tents, "are you talking about your ridiculous PDA rules?" Ignis smiled. His wife had a way of cutting to the heart of a matter.

"It's for the good of our camping experience," Gladio replied.

"I'll try to control myself," she said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. Gladio smiled at her and went back to setting up the chairs. Prompto was getting a good fire going.

Iris walked up behind Ignis and wrapped her arms around his waist. She peeked around his arm to have a look at the stove.

"Are you sure this isn't too public a display of affection?" He said lightly.

"I'm just trying to get a look at the food," she teased.

"I'm making some soup for you. I listened to a book on pregnancy on our way here. Experts say light eating can ameliorate the effects of morning sickness," Ignis said. _Of course he already researched this._

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied, "what's that?" She asked as she gestured to a teapot.

"That's kettier ginger tea—a recommended morning sickness cure," Ignis replied.

"You're so sweet," she said as she hugged him a little more tightly.

"Hey you two—if you keep violating my rules so openly, Iris is staying with me tonight," Gladio yelled. Iris sighed and walked towards her brother. She needed to have a few words with him.

* * *

It was almost completely dark by the time the group was through with dinner. The fire created a warm and appealing glow. Despite his blindness, Ignis could still sense a little light and feel its warmth. The chairs were arranged in a semi-circle as always, but they left one of the four seats empty. It was Noctis' chair. Leaving the spot open for him just felt right. Ignis offered his seat to Iris and sat on the ground by her side. He stretched our his right leg in front of him and kept his left propped up. His knee provided the perfect resting spot for his arm.

They enjoyed their coffee—and tea in Iris' case—in silence for a few moments.

"I forgot how good your food is, Ignis," Prompto said as he sipped his perfect cup of coffee

"Yeah, reason enough not to stay in a hotel," Gladio added.

"This is _so_ much better than a hotel," Iris said as she gazed up at the stars. Ignis smiled at the compliments, but more so at Iris' obvious enjoyment. He leaned his head back against her knee—it was a subtle gesture of affection, one designed perfectly to avoid Gladio's rules. She smiled in response and started to run her fingers gently through his hair. Ignis absentmindedly rubbed his left shoulder.

"Is your shoulder bothering you again?" Iris asked, referring to Ignis' chronic shoulder pain.

"It's nothing," he answered, but she had already decided to massage it.

"Does that feel better?"

"Much."

"This is borderline, guys," Gladio said referring to his rules.

"This is medicinal, Gladio," Ignis replied. When she was convinced Ignis was more comfortable, she left to get herself another cup of tea. It was surprisingly effective at managing the nausea. Once she returned to her seat, Prompto had a question.

"So," he began, "do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" Iris leaned backed in her chair and clutched her tea.

"I really have no idea," Iris replied.

"Which would you rather have?" Prompto was very curious about all things related to the baby. He was starting to realize that would really like to have a family of his own.

"We just want a healthy baby," Iris replied.

"Indeed," Ignis concurred.

"Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and it will be twins—then you can get both!" Iris had never considered the possibility that she was going to have twins.

"Twins? Enjoy never sleeping again," Gladio helpfully added.

"I doubt that two infants could be that much more difficult than one," Ignis replied.

"I don't think you'd be saying that if you were the one giving birth," Iris wisely noted.

"OK new rule. No discussion of 'giving birth' in my presence," Gladio interjected.

"Childbirth is a natural thing, Gladdy. It shouldn't make you so uncomfortable," Iris rationally replied.

"Yeah well there are plenty of natural things I don't want to her my little sister talk about," Gladio insisted. Now even Prompto was feeling uncomfortable.

"Less awkward subject," Prompto announced. He turned his gaze toward Ignis. "What did Dave mean when he called you the 'future king of Lucis'?"

"Oh, that," Ignis leaned forward a little, "yesterday, the Lucian ruling council, in a closed session I might add, offered to make me king." Ignis did wonder who was responsible for the leak to Dave. He would make sure to discover that upon his return.

"Wow." It was all Prompto could say. Iris was a bit shocked, she thought Dave had been lying, but she had suspected it could be the truth. Gladio didn't say anything. If Ignis were made king, it would be his job to protect him at any cost—including his own life. He was prepared to do it, but he didn't like the idea of a new royal line. As far has he was concerned, Noctis was the last king of Lucis.

"Are you going to accept?" Iris finally asked, trying not to betray her strong aversion to the idea.

"I have no intention of accepting it, should they publicly offer it," Ignis answered. She felt relieved to hear that.

"I don't think you'd want that life, Iggy," Prompto said.

"No, I certainly do not. More importantly, Noctis was the last true king. I don't intend to take his throne," he replied. Gladio and Prompto both felt the same. Iris gently squeezed Ignis' shoulder to indicate her approval.

"Now that that's settled, how about some cards?" Prompto suggested. Iris stood up from her chair and stretched.

"Sorry Prompto, but I'm just too tired," she leaned down and kissed the top of Ignis' head, "don't be too long." She wished them all a good night and headed back to her tent.

"What about you, Ignis?" Prompto pleaded.

"Perhaps tomorrow," he replied and stood up.

"You always say that!" Prompto exclaimed. He turned to Gladio. "I guess it's just you and me, big guy."

"I'm going to sleep," Gladio replied. Prompto hung his head. Ignis started to walk towards his tent when Gladio touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Iggy, hold up," Ignis turned to face his friend, "congratulations." Gladio was genuinely pleased to know he was going to be an uncle and he hadn't really expressed it.

"Thank you, I still can't quite believe it," Ignis was looking forward to being a father, but it was a little overwhelming.

"You'll be a great dad, Ignis." Prompto added.

"Yeah," Gladio agreed, "you basically raised Prompto."

"Not exactly an endorsement of my parenting skills then," Ignis quipped.

"I turned out OK," Prompto reassured him. It felt good to be with his friends again. It had been too long since they'd been at a campfire. Gladio pulled Ignis into a brief hug.

"Just take care of her, alright?"

"Always," Ignis replied and walked towards his tent.

"OK, Prompto," Galdio said, "one game, and I mean one." Prompto was ecstatic.

"I knew you'd cave."

* * *

Iris sat on her knees inside the tent, carefully unwinding her braids that had been in for almost two days. She brushed through her hair with her fingers and marveled at the bed Ignis had created for her. The layers of sleeping bags and blankets were more plush than her bed at home.

"Are you comfortable, dear?" Ignis asked as he stepped inside the tent.

"Extremely," she responded as she finished combing her hair.

"Not exactly a honeymoon suite," he said as he sat down on the pile of covers.

"It's better," she replied sincerely. Ignis wearily took off his sunglasses. He was ready to pass out. Iris dimmed the small lantern light and moved closer to him. She put her hands on his face and gently turned it towards hers. His scars didn't bother her at all anymore, in fact, she quite liked them. Somehow, they made him even more handsome.

"I just want you to know, if you think becoming king is what Lucis needs, or what Noctis would want, please don't turn it down just to make me happy," she said earnestly.

"Thank you," he replied, "but it's not going to happen, I promise you." She kissed him in response.

"I've been thinking," he said as he stretched out on his back, "it might even be nice to move away from the Citadel." Iris was happy to hear that and didn't try to conceal it.

"That would be wonderful," she said. She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled a blanket over them with his left.

"Maybe we could find a place like you the home where you grew up," he suggested.

"It would be so nice to have a garden, and a place for the baby to play," she said sleepily.

"Indeed, it would," he closed his eyes and listened to her steady, comfortable breathing. It was such a relief to have her safe in his arms again. He was beginning to fall asleep when she spoke again.

"I was thinking," she said, "about names."

"Oh? What have you come up with?"

"If the baby is a boy, I think it might be nice to call him Noctis," she said, "what do you think?" He paused before responding. He felt tears sting his eyes, but he wasn't unhappy.

"I think that is a wonderful idea," he replied sincerely. She smiled and squeezed more closely to him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. They both drifted into a peaceful sleep and dreamed about a small house with a garden for their child.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _This has been a lot of fun to write! I love all of these characters and I hope to write more about them (perhaps during the world of ruin, perhaps post-game). Ignis and Iris would be excellent parents, imo. I hope you have enjoyed, and as always, thank you for reading and commenting._


End file.
